A tale of Two Yakuza, Three demons, and one ningen
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: This is a story about two opposing gangs fighting for one new member. Though a girl, she is easily one of the strongest beings in the country, or so her trophies say. But something foes wrong...the three deomns trying to recruit her...they fall in lov
1. Chapter 1 Simply the Beginning

A tale of Two Yakuza, Three demons, and One girl ningen  
By: Inuyasha4ev  
Chapter 1

This is a story about two opposing gangs fighting for one new member. Though a girl, she is easily one of the strongest beings in the country, or so her trophies say. But something foes wrong...the three deomns trying to recruit her...they fall in love with her! And she feels for the three as well. There is no way this can end well.

Reporter (asks this three times to three different people) : So what can you tell me about the situation?

The silver haired, cold gold eyed youkai averted his vision to the casket a few feet away. "This tale is..."

"concerning the fact that because of my ignorance, I now lack..."

"life itself. The urge to keep living is forever gone. This resulted in..."

And hour later the same question was asked of a onyx maned, red eyed, dangerous creature. "This is the narrative of..."

"how my very stupidity caused..."

"me to begin to bleed from within my very soul, which I hardly knew I had until my angel showed me. I was left with nothing but..."

And yet another hour later, this queation was asked to a dull silver haired, amber orbed hanyou. "This is a story about..."

"how becuase i was so dumb, I..."

"had my heart broken. Tears I never even knew I had were sliding down my face. Because of me, something horrible came..."

They all ended with one line. "The death of the one woman I've ever loved."


	2. Chapter 2 The Official Beginning

A tale of Two Yakuza, Three demons, and One girl ningen By: Inuyasha4ev Chapter 2- The official Beginning

This is a story about two opposing gangs fighting for one new member. Though a girl, she is easily one of the strongest beings in the country, or so her trophies say. But something foes wrong...the three deomns trying to recruit her...they fall in love with her! And she feels for the three as well. There is no way this can end well.

Kagome Higurashi, a seventeen year old girl. She was skilled in academics as well as in sports and battle. Though she'd been appraised with, 'Beautiful!' s and 'Sexy!' s, she hardly felt as though she was average. At the moment, she had just finished a work out and now was being held against her will by three demons. One, possessing beautiful, flowing black hair and glowing, manipulative ruby eyes, was the leader of the Kuro Chi Yakuza (Black Blood Mafia). And the other two, one with stunning, straight silver hair and peircing golden eyes and another with messier silver hair and golden/amber eyes, were the leaders of the Mugoi Yakuza (Merciless Mafia). She backed against a pole, glaring at her feet as she felt their eyes bore into her. "We have been standing here for fifteen minutes. Get to the point or I'm leaving."

Glaring at her, one began to speak. "I am Inuyasha Tashio. Co-leader of the Mugoi Yakuza."

Boring his golden eyes into her, another answered, "Sesshomaru Tashio. Also co-leader of the Mugoi Yakuza."

"My name is Naraku Onigumo, leader of Kuro Chi Yakuza."

"Uh-huh. And what has that got to do with me?" She asked boredly.

Naraku smirked. She has spunk. "Cute attitude. I, as well as I am sure the pups are, am here because of the fact that here in Yokohama when you become of age you must make one of two choices. A, you may become a member of the Kuro Chi Yakuza. B, you may become a member of the Mugoi Mafia. Or C, you leave town as your brother did. I am here to list the reasons that you, my dear, should join me."

Inuyasha snorted. "And we are here to tell you to diregard all that spider says and join us."

"Tell me again why I am so sought after." She questioned sarcastically.

"You are a strangely well skilled battle opponent to be human." Sesshomaru replied to her question.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "How about we do this? I make a new choice. I can stay here in this city where my friends and family are and none of you demons will bother me again. Agreed? Good." She took a step forward, immediately getting pushed back. "Ugh." She closed ehr eyes to keep her anger from flaring, knowing her miko energy would quickly purify them.

Inuyasha snarled at her. "Listen, wench, do the smart thing and join us!"

"Wench?" She hissed menacingly. her hands snapped up to grasp the bar above her head. Flipping over it, she swung back kicking Inuyasha and standing on his chest as he rested on the ground. "You have got to..." As she stared at him for the first time, she smiled and dropped to her knees, one on each side of his body, "have the most kawaii ears I've ever seen in my life!" She reached forward to touch them. Tweak tweak! (I love that word!)

Purring, Inuyasha raised his knee to nudge her butt. Squealing quietly, she lurched forward. Inuyasha, highly pleased by the sight of her cleavage in his face, took a deep sniff. "Oh." He shuddered and gripped her waist.

Kagome gasped and shot up, covering her breasts. "Did you just sniff my breasts, you pervert?!"

"Yep." He smirked, standing up. "By the way, nice peach body wash."

H-how dare he?! And he's smirking about it! Ugh I'll murder the mutt! She lunged at him, feeling an arm surround her waist. "Release me! Whatever baka has his arm on me, let go of me immediatly!" She fought angrily.

Sesshomaru glared at the back of the head of the woman in his arms. He grew more annoyed with every second that passed. "Cease your incessant struggling, woman!:

"Get your hands off me! I want to kill him! And no mutt of a demon is going to stop me because he's trying to protect his hentai of a brother!!" Suddenly, she found herself slung to the ground and being held there by his body and his hand on her throat.

"Listen wench, and listen good," His voice leaked so much venom, Kagome almost felt the poison leak into her bloodstream, "I care nothing for the halfbreed. I simply did not wish to see the name of our yakuza disparaged because he was harmed by a female ningen. Also, it would do you well to speak to me with respect. Refer to me as a mutt again, and your decision will be made for you. My new option, is death, wench. Do you understand me?"

Kagome gasped for air, clawing his hand and panting, "I under...stand howev...er I re...fuse to obey some...despicable, short...tempered youkai!" She drove her glowing fingernails into his arm.

Sesshomaru's apathetic face remained just that as he felt his arm burning. Damn this wench! Kami, this burns! Reluctantly, he snatched his arm back and glared at her. "Wench, do not think you will be getting away with that."

"What...ever." She grabbed her throat and coughed. "You two really aren't...doing anything that makes me want to join you." She rose to her feet, sending them both biting glares. "I'm out of here."

"Wait, Kagome." Naraku stretched each syllable in her name. "Does that mean your decision is to become a Kuro Chi?"

She turned to glance at him. "I'm not sure, but I think it means that I'm sticking what what I said before. You three can avoid me, and I will avoid you. It was nice to meet you, Onigumo-san and Tashio-sans."

"Higurashi." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Hey!" She swiveled sharply and glowered at him, her aura showing and flaring around her. "I said that I will not be joining some Yakuza who goes around senselessly murdering members of the other! I am not killing anyone and I definitely won't be putting my life in danger for your stupid little cliques, comprende?! All I want is for you to leave me alone! I can see why my brother left this idiot filled hell hole!" She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, feeling a familiar aura approaching. Her eyes shot open, a smile on her face.

Inuyasha took a step back. "Perhaps the wench is insane. She's smiling for no reason."

"Hey, Kagome!" Came a deep voice that was just outside the gym.

"Sota!" She cried out, rushing to the door to let him in. "Oh, aniki-san, I've missed you so much! You're back from Tokyo! How could you stay away from me so long."

He shrugged. "I've been busy with college. But you're turning eighteen in a few months, I had to come back for that." His eyes lifted when he felt three youkai auras. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Naraku, they must have inherited the yakuza from their fathes by now. "Kag, what are you doing in here with them?"

"Hm?" She looked behind her. "Oh, I forgot they were there. Eh, it's nothing. I just..."

Naraku approached, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "I was simply wishing my girlfriend a good bye." He pinched her hip when she opened her mouth to protest.

"Uh huh." Sota quirked a brow. "And why are they here? I know for a fact that you hate each other."

"They were exercising."

"Come off it, Onigumo! You three are trying to recruit my sister!" He pushed his younger sibling behind him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Aniki-san, let's just go, onegai. I don't want any trouble."

He glanced back at her. "There won't be any trouble, Kag. I'll only talk with them so they know that you are not going to join them."

"I've told them already that I don't plan to."

Sesshomaru stepped towards Sota. "Your sister is powerful. We will make good use of her."

"No! You will not! She's not going to be battling! She's too young and unprepared and fragile! Stay away from her!"

"We won't!" Inuyasha snorted a reply.

"I won't repeat myself again after this. Stay the hell away from Kagome!"

Sesshomaru snarled, "Human..."

"Stop!" Kagome exclaimed, holding her brother tighter. "Sota, stop. Don't argue with them. They can hurt you, or have you hurt."

"No. They could hurt you."

She shook her head. "They won't. Just let it go before you're killed or something. Come on. You just got back. Let's go have some fun. Please, big brother."

Sota sighed. "Fine, Kag." He smiled and ruffled her hair. "What do you want to do?"

Smiling broadly, she stepped away from him. "First, we'll go home so I can take a shower. Then, I can show you just how 'fragile' I am. I mean, honestly, I could whip your butt. Loser buys me chocolate!" She laughed and punched him before grabbing his hand.

"You are not getting chocolate!"

"Please! Come on! just one bar."

"No! You'll end up bouncing around the room and using your miko energy to burn stuff!"

"Bastard!" She hissed, beginning to drag him away. "I bid you adieu, Onigumo-san and Tashio-sans."

"Sayonara, Kagome-san. We will meet again." Sesshomaru said.

Thanks for reading! Slow! I know! But the next chap will be better! 


	3. Chapter 3 Oh Cruel Fate!

A tale of Two Yakuza, Three demons, and One girl ningen By: Inuyasha4ev Chapter 3- Oh cruel fate!

This is a story about two opposing gangs fighting for one new member. Though a girl, she is easily one of the strongest beings in the country, or so her trophies say. But something foes wrong...the three deomns trying to recruit her...they fall in love with her! And she feels for the three as well. There is no way this can end well.

Kagome slammed her locker shut. I can't be late for my 5th period class! I just know Sasaki-sensei is going to try to embarrass me! I hate literature! Oh, and we're starting that stupid play! She snatched open the door to the classroom and stalked in. "I'm late. Gomen." She tried to go to her desk but she felt her collar caught in her sensei's clawed hands. "Nani?"

"Yes, my pupil, you are late. And yes, you should be sorry. But better yet, you should know who you will be playing in the play I selected, written by a student, Oh Cruel Fate."

"Alright. Who will I be?"

He smirked at her. "You will be Amaya (Night rain), my dear."

"Uh huh. If you referred to me that way, that means that I'm not going to like something. Tell me. Who is my Nobuo( faithful man)?" She pivoted upon feeling another hand on her shoulder.

"Amaya, my apologies for forcing you to await my arrival for such a long period." Naraku stated fondly, taking her hand in his.

Kagome fell to her knees. "Oh cruel fate, why must you torture me so?!" She whined.

Sasaki-sensei's eyebrows furrowed. "Kagome, do not rush ahead. That does not come until Act 3 Scene 5."

"I wasn't acting." She replied solemnly, raising up.

"Ah, well then. Rehearsal begins today after school."

She frowned angrily. "Come on! He doesn't even take this class!"

Naraku chuckled and secured his arms on her waist. "Ah, but now I do, Kagome."

"Stop, Naraku. Hands off the merchandise." She hissed.

"Actually, Kagome, I would like for you to spend more time with Onigumo-san. He will be playing your husband."

Kagome whimpered, stinging Naraku's hands slightly to get him to let go. "You are so going on my 'To die first list'," She muttered and stormed to her seat.

Sasaki-sensei lifted an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing." She snarled, slamming her head on the desk.

The sound of splashing hit Sesshomaru's ears as he entered the school's pool room. He had already smelled the chlorine from halls away and it made his head ache. Or at least it did, until he used a spell to dull his senses. He strolled up to the teacher and forked over the note he had recieved when he had his schedule changed. After analyzing the note, the woman nearly hugged him in her happiness. "Oh, thank you, Sesshomaru! For a second, I thought I'd have to make Kagome swim in the meet by herself. But now, with you, we have an even number. Go change in there and Kagome will come out through there."

Doing as told, Sesshomaru entered the changing room and came out, surprised that Kagome still had not exited. Women. They all take too long to do whatever it is that they...do. His eyes widened at the sight before him. He had never seen a woman, a human no less, look so, so appealing.

Kagome was wearing a bathing suit with the school's colors. A black two piece hugged every curve on her body, red stripes running down each side. She had tied her hair in a messy bun and stepped into the shower to rinse away the sweat remaining from her workout just before the beriod. She walked past him, then doubled back. "Oh, the kami are so against me."

"It is nice to see you as well, Kagome." His deep voice held slight amusement at her reaction.

"I do not remember saying that I was glad to see you. Why are you in this class anyway?" She jeered, slapping her hands onto her hips. Nothing was going right for her! First, Naraku appears in Literature as her Nobuo. Then, Inuyasha in science, suddenly became her 'baby's father.' They have to work together for weeks concerning they're 'children'. Now, Sesshomaru decides to show up. SOmething was fishy. "Oh no. You're all trying to get close to me to persuade me to join your little yakuza, aren't you? I said leave me alone. Now, go away."

He snagged her arm in his hand. "My apologies, it seems that I have not made myself clear. I do not plan to go anywhere. I could not, now that I am in your class and your partner in the meet."

"My what?!" She took a step back, unknowingly stepping to the edge of the pool. She grabbed the nearest thing to keep herself from falling, which happened to be Sesshomaru, and brought him down into the water with her. Having squealed before falling, her mouth fill with water and she couldn't breath.

Sesshomaru encircled his arms around her body and dragged her up to the surface with him. He looked down at her as she coughed.

"Thank cough cough cough you, Sesshomaru." She kept her grip, laying her head in the crook of his neck and taking deep breaths through her mouth. "I am so sorry for pulling you in."

"I am fine." He shivered upon feeling her warm breath dance on his neck's sensitive skin.

After seeing the whole thing, the teacher ran over. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks to Sesshomaru." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again. So...shall we practice now?"

"Okay, Kagome, from the top." Sasaki-sensei called out to Kagome as she stood on the stage with Hojo Takanawa.

Kagome rolled her shoulders back and stared ahead at Hojo. "Hajime, I've told you hundreds of times, my heart belongs to Nobuo. You and I once were, however, Nobuo and I are now."

"No!" Hojo stepped toward her, placing a hand on her upper arm. "I will not believe that! You were, are, and forever will be mine, Amaya!"

Kagome reached up to cover Hojo's hand with hers when he lifted it to caress her jaw. "I am sorry. I love him." She even forced real tears into her eyes.

"And I love you!" He jerked her to him and bent his head over to kiss her, but just as his lips hit hers, Naraku appeared.

"Ayama!" He barked.

"Nobuo?! I-it's not what it seems!" She cried out, pulling away from Hojo's dazed hold.

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "Oh? And what is it? I come home to see my wife, to spend time with my wife, and she is kissing some other!"

She rushed to him, clutching his arm. "Love, I was trying to keep him away. I've informed him of my love to you. He refuses to listen."

"You lie, wench!" Hojo snarled. "You invited me, begging me to kiss and love you!"

"Hajime!"

Naraku pushed her away, smirking when she forced herself to stumble and fall to the ground. "I knew you were useless, wench. You are a liar, claiming to love me and what not. How dare you?" He gazed at her, his eyes hard and cold.

"Nobuo, my husband," She crawled over to him, hugging his leg. "You can not leave me, especially not with him. Can you not feel his lying? What he has told you, it is false. Do not leave me...or our child." She whispered.

"Child?" Hojo and Naraku asked at the same time.

Kagome covered her stomach, gazing up at her 'husband.' "I'm two weeks pregnant, my love."

Naraku allowed his eyes to widen, appearing truly shocked. He grabbed Hojo and pushed him backstage before retuning to Kagome and pulling her to her feet. "Pregnant with my child?" He asked lovingly, running his fingertips under her shirt and over her stomach.

He was not supposed to do that. She shivered, seeing a smirk in his eyes. Though she thought she'd collapse as she felt his hands continue to dwell on her stomach, she digressed. "Yes, Nobuo." Her small hand raised to cup his cheek. "Aren't you happy?"

"Ecstatic." Though his hands remained beneath her shirt, they moved to hold her back, his thumbs smoothing across the skin. He lowered his head. "I love you, Amaya. And I should trust you. Will you forgive a fool."

"A complete fool? Yes." She giggled. "Yes, I can."

"Good. Shall we seal it with a kiss?"

She smirked sexily. "Or more?" She leaned up to cover the remaining space, but before their lips connected, she shuddered and backed away.

Sasaki-sensei groaned. "What is it this time, Kagome?"

"He can't keep his hands to himself." She rolled up her script and began to twack Naraku. "Stop! Tryting! To! Un! Do! My! Bra! You! Hentai! Bastard!"

He chuckled, grabbing her hands. "Perhaps your bra strap was in the way of my hands, my dear."

"Your hands shouldn't be so far up my shirt anyway! As a matter of fact, it shouldn't be there anyways! I mean, honestly, it does not say in to script, GROPE KAGOME! We will have a quick kiss, than all will be done, remember that!" She scowled, kicking him in the shin and snatching her arms back. "We done for the day?"

Sasaki-sensei shrugged. "Yes. Report here again tomorrow. We will try the other kissing scenes. Better to handle them now than later." He turned his head when he heard the door open.

"Oi, Kagome, you done yet?" Inuyasha shouted.

Sighing, Kagome jumped off the stage and grabbed her backpack. "Sure. Let's just get to your house, do the work, and get it over with."

Naraku leapt down beside her, grabbing her arm. "Why are you leaving with this mutt?"

"This mutt?! What are you doing with the spider, Kagome?!"

"I'm doing a project with Inuyasha, and a play with Naraku. Naraku, we'll practice tomorrow, oh and you can come by my house this Saturday. And Inuyasha, I'll go with you now, and we can work again Sunday morning. Sunday evening and this evening, I'll work with Sesshomaru on swimming. Bye, Naraku. Let's go, Inuyasha." 


	4. Chapter 4 Newfound Consistency to Blush

A tale of Two Yakuza, Three demons, and One girl ningen

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 4- Newfound Consistency to Blush

This is a story about two opposing gangs fighting for one new member. Though a girl, she is easily one of the strongest beings in the country, or so her trophies say. But something foes wrong...the three deomns trying to recruit her...they fall in love with her! And she feels for the three as well. There is no way this can end well.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The pizza boy angrilly knocked on the door for the third time in fifteen minutes, but he couldn't be heard over the good time inside the house. Finally fed up, He kicked the door seven times, startled when he heard an angry youkai yell for silence before swinging open the door.

"Whatever angers you have, i suggest next time you do not take them out on my door, human." Sesshomaru hissed, having been in more of a foul mood than usual because, not only was Kagome there, but she hadn't said more than two words to him and was currently laughing it up with Inuyasha.

"I, I...uh, p-pizza?" He asked, holding it up.

Sesshomaru stuck his hand into his pocket, pulled out 2,149.50 yen (20 american dollars). Once he took the pizza, he slammed the door without a word and carried it toward his half brother's room. His eyes narrowed and a growl began to build up in his chest when he saw that HIS Kagome was wrestling with his HALF brother. Waiting silently until he was noticed, he took his anger out on a slice of pizza.

Why are you even angry about that mere wench as you often refer to her? His beast taunted.

I do not. I simply do not wish for Inu-baka to do anything that will ruin our chance of having her to join us.

Riiiight.

He accidentally released a growl aloud, though it was only intended for his 'always right on time' beast.

Kagome glanced over to him and squealed as she fell off of the bed, Inuyasha tumbling onto her. "Oi, Sess, why'd you just come in my room like that?! We were busy!"

"I can see that." He said icyly, glaring at his younger sibling.

"Inuyasha," Kagome groaned painfully as the back of her head throbbed, "move you hands."

"Huh? I don't understand those words, Kagome." He smirked as one of his hand tightened its hold on her butt and the other on her breast.

She looked and him with a smirk. "Then shall I speak in a language you understand, baka?" She repeated what she had said in the ancient dog demon tongue.

His eyes widened. "How do you know that? Humans can't. Especially not miko."

"Yeah. Well, I'm an exception. For some reason, I was born with the knowledge of all languages known to men and youkai. Dunno why. Don't ask. Just get off." She watched him get up before taking the hand he offered. "Besides, one of my ex boyfriend did a study on it."

"Ex boyfriend? What do you mean by that?"

She giggled, taking a slice of pizza from Sesshomaru. "Thanks, Sesshomaru-san. Inuyasha, it an exboyfriend is when you go out with someone, it doesn't work out, so you break up. I'm sure you're someone's ex." She maneuvered around the room. "But then again, with your grades, attitude, eating habits, and lack of cleanliness, maybe you aren't."

"As a matter of fact, I am." he walked to her side confidently.

"Really? So...some idiot allowed you to get away?" She shook her head. "I never knew such morons existed. I never would have let go."

He leaned again his dresser, wanting Sesshomaru to hear the answer to his next question. "What do you mean be that?"

Kagome smiled softly, flopping on his bed. "Even you aren't that dense, Inuyasha, You just want to hear my compliments." A smirk replaced her smiled, "But what I meant is, you're cute, actually pretty smart when you try, occassionally sweet, and fun to be around." She laid her face on his pillow. "And you smell nice. I guess you and Sess inherited that from your father. Lord Inutaisho smells wonderful, like a pure, clean forest after it rains."

Inutaisho leaned in the doorway and smiled. "Why, thank you."

Gasping, Kagome shot up, a blush rising on her face. "L-lord Inutaisho." Gathering herself, she stood and bowed. "It's nice to meet you again, sir."

"Again." Sesshomaru stated rather than asked.

"Yes. He attended my mother's funeral. If he hadn't been there, my father surely would've fallen into a state of dispair. As well as I and my brother, Sota. I'm not sure if I thanked you, Lord Inutaisho."

Inutaisho chuckled. "There is no need to be so formal, Kagome. You may call me anything from Tai to second father. After all, you are the daughter I wish I had instead of these two." He opened his arms to her.

Kagome laughed, wrapping her arm around him and inhaling his scent. "Your scent was what calmed me when I thought I'd break down, Tai. And you truly did pass it down."

"Thank you for the compliment." He stroked her head affectionately.

Groaning when her phone rang, Kagome backed away, her eyes widening when she read the caller i.d. "Nani? Why are you calling me?"

"Kagome, you do not sound happy to hear from me."

"No. I suppose I don't sound happy to hear you. That really should tell you something, Muso-kun, I mean -san." She bit her lip and stared at her feet.

"You called me -kun."

She scowled. "I meant -san. You're not -kun anymore. How did you even get my number?"

Muso smirked. "I have my ways."

"Do the words Restraining Order mean anything, because I'm two seconds from getting one for you. I want you to state the nature of your call within the next five seconds or I will hang up and change my number."

"Kagome, my love, I wish to see you."

"Why are you doing this? Honestly? You don't have feelings for me anymore and that's mutual. I'm a little busy with some friends right now."

Muso frowned. "My dear, I have never stopped caring for you. I still very much love you."

Her eyes filled with tears. Oh, how long had she wanted so badly to hear those words?! Since they're break up months ago! When he hurt me so badly!

She could remember her words clearly. "Muso! Did you hang up on me?! Muso!" Kagome growled, folding her phone shut. "I am so going over there!" She had rushed over to his home, only to find him in the arms of her cousin, Kikyo, who had moved there from America, and now was gone again, hopefully forever.

"Don't lie to me, Muso. I'm not as gullible as I used to be. Your saying you love me will do nothing to change the fact that I hate you with every fiber of my being."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha angrily looked to their father, hoping to find out what had happened and who this guy was, but Inutaisho only gazed at Kagome with concerned and angry eyes.

"I would not lie to you. Seeing how badly I hurt you, it's so hard to live with myself. I need you by my side. I made a mistake because...because..."

"Because you wanted sex and I wasn't ready?" She laughed bitterly. "Well, you got it from my cousin, so why don't you call her up."

"Kagome, I've changed. I joined the Kuro Chi Yakuza a little back and, Naraku doesn't let me off easy because we're related. He's made me work hard, made me think. I miss you."

She smirked. "And you'll miss me even more in hell, Muso Onigumo."

"Kagome, give me another chance. You have to!"

Kagome back away from Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru. "I don't have to do anything. You're testing my patience. Please, I am not in the right location to be angry."

"Kagome, I could never stop loving you! I will have you again!"

Kagome's hand caught alight with her miko energy, burning her phone into oblivion. She began to breath heavily, trying to ignore what just happened. Why didn't I ask them to leave while I was on the phone?! They'll hae questions! She forced herself to smile and looked up. "Well, uh, Inuyasha, wanna watch me and Sesshomaru practice for the swim meet?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure...Um, are you okay?"

"Me? Oh, I am totally fine. If you ever see him, don't tell my aniki-san. He'll try to handle it as always." She grabbed her swimsuit from her bag, and hugged Inutaisho again. "It was nice seeing you, Lord Tai." Se headed off toward the bathroom.

After Kagome was gone, Inutaisho let out a long breath. "I'll tell you what I know of it when she leaves. I just hope she can handle the scum. Have fun boys, but not too much. Like I said, she's like a daughter to me. I don't want her hurt." With that, he turned and left. "Oh, and inuyasha, you can't watch them. It's your turn to do the evening dishes."

"Oi, why do you let the help go so early?!"

Sesshomaru rose from under the water, smirking at Kagome as she gasped for air. She glared at him, smacking his arm playfully. "Hey, we can't all have strong, youkai lungs."

He smirked at her. "If you were to mate a demon." Why did This Sesshomaru utter that?

"Mate a demon? Good idea. Who knows what powers I'll get." She swam closer and grabbed his arm. "Would you be my mate?" Her serious face bursted with laughter when Sesshomaru appeared shocked. "You, the mighty Sesshomaru, was actually shocked! And you showed it! Kami, that's funny!"

"Oh, is it?" Sesshomaru asked with an elevated eyebrow. "I assume this is as well?" His arms surrounded her waist, draggin her beneath the water. As they waded beneath the water, he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him, before turning and swimming away quickly. Hm, a game of cat and mouse? Or shall I say, dog and cat. Eagerly, he chased after her, not swimming to his full potential to give her a chance for a while. But when Kagome shifted gears, bursting through the waters of the large pool, he picked up the pace and caught up with her. His hand grabbed her ankle, and he smirked when she whirled around. His smirk disappeared quickly when he rammed into her, unable to stop himself because of the water pressure, and their lips connected.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt Sesshomaru's soft lips move against hers, applying a little pressure. She shivered slightly when one of his arms rounded her waist and the other pressed the back of her head to make her come closer. She gasped, water rushing into her mouth. I'm kissing Sesshomaru Tashio! Oh, I was! Now, I'm drinking this pool water! She swam up to the top with Sesshomaru and panted. Once again, she held him tight, breathing against his neck. "It's too often that I leave my mouth open underwater. That was just a tad unexpected." She muttered, trying to hide her flushed face from his vision.

"Yes. It was." Sesshomaru released her quickly and got out of the pool. "We are done for the night. I will see you Sunday evening."

"Oh, um, okay. Sure. Mind if I swim for a bit." She sighed when he nodded and left. Youkai! You have the nerve to kiss me then just abandon me as though I've done something wrong! Ugh, I hate Sesshomaru. She turned when she felt someone swimming toward her. "Inu!" She called happily.

He smiled. "Hey, Kag! What, did you just call me Inu?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Yeah. And you just called me Kag."

"It fits you." He flirted, grabbing her hands. "I saw Sess come in and decided that it wouldn't be gentlemen like if I left you out here alone."

"Wow, you are better than Sesshomaru." She giggled, jumping on his back. "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's get out of the pool, and then we can fall backwards into it."

Inuyasha nodded and got out of the pool, standing at the edge. "Ya ready?"

Kagome strengthened her hold on him, placing her mouth near his ear. "Ready as I'll ever be. Oh, and jump up a little."

"You got it." He leapt a ways into the air, laughing along with Kagome as they came crashing down into the water. When they were back to the surface, he smirked, "You look cute drenched in water."

"So do you." She flirted, running her fingers through his hair. "Your hair's so long. Can I braid it? Please?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so, vixen."

"Come on. I'd get on my knees but then I'd be about twenty feet below water. Come on, Inu. Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease!"

"Fine, but first, I get to ruin yours."

Giddily, Kagome nodded and dragged Inuyasha out of the pool and over to a lawn chair. After she pushed him down into the chair, she sat between his legs, leaning so that he could do her hair. Inuyasha repressed his arousal as he sniffed and combed through her lucious black hair. Kagome relaxed completely against him with a quiet yawn. "So, Inu, tell me something about you that I don't know."

He purred softly when he felt her hands moving p and down his shin. "My mom died too. Only she died when I was four. I hardly remember what she looks like. But I know she loved me. I remember everything about her, just not the way she looks. I can remember every song, every story, every caring thing she ever said. I thought she was perfect. I thought she'd stay with me forever. But hey, with a ningen mom, you really shouldn't expect that."

"I know. But being a ningen isn't always bad. It's being a ningen that allows me to be the way I am. My being mortal makes me curious. It makes me different from youkai. I can feel. I can love. I can hate. I can lay my life on the line for someone. Demons aren't like that. It's rare to find one who can do all of that. Basically impossible, I think. And besides, living forever is over rated. After a while, your life begins to repeat itself. Nothing will be new. There will be no surprises. And at the end of the day, you go to bed, knowing when you wake up, everything will be the same."

Inuyasha froze, looking down at her. "I never thought something so...wise could come out of someone so young...and beautiful." He breathed sharply when Kagome turned to face him. "I-I uh..."

She smiled and cuddled into his arms, blushing heavily. "Thanks. For some reason, it seems so much better hearing that from you than some of the guys who say it at school. It sounds truthful from you." She leaned to kiss his cheek, but her lips were guided to his when he grabbed her jaws gently. The kiss was firm, lasting three minutes straight. Inuyasha kisses so nicely, as does Sesshomaru. But Inuyasha won't run away from me because he's afraid of his feelings. She nuzzled deeper into his arms. "Tell me more about you, please."

"Uh, being in a yakuza isn't as bad as you think, Kagome." He stared up at the moon. "It gives us a bond. We look after each other. No one goes without protection. I'll admit, we do fight alot and we kill, but that's not all, Kagome. So, what do you think?" He frowned when she didn't answer. "Kagome?" Her soft, even breathing reached his ears. She's asleep. She's so cute. Adjusting her in his arms, he stood and entered the house. "Old man," He started, approaching his father, "Kagome fell asleep."

"Let her stay in your room." He scowled at Inuyasha's smirk. "Don't try anything with her, Inuyasha. I mean it."

"I won't."

Inutaisho shrugged skeptically. "Of course you won't. I'll call her father. Just try not to wake her. She has been busy today with you, Sesshomaru, and Naraku."

"How do you know about Naraku?"

Inutaisho smirked, lifting his cup to his pursed lips. "You and Sesshomaru have competition for Kagome's sweet little heart. He called her phone a while before she burned it to tell her that he was more than ready for Act 7, scene 9. I looked in Kagome's script which she had left on the coffee table. That is one very heated kissing scene, my son. I suggest you win her over before he does. He is the son of a con man. Very persuasive." Kissing Kagome's forehead, he left his now outraged son.

Inuyasha growled, holding her closer. "Naraku can not have you, Kagome. As of now, you are mine."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere.

"What the?!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to glare at his brother furiously. "Yeah, that's so. And she seems happy with me. So she's mine."

"Oh, really?" Sesshomaru asked boredly. "And when we kissed in the pool, that was..." He trailed off purposely. "She is not yours, little brother."

Inuyasha snarled. "So you want a human now? Well, find another. She's mine."

Kagome fisted Inuyasha's shirt in her sleep. "So noise, baka. Whatever you two are arguing about can wait until the morning, K?"

"Okay, Kagome."

She smiled and drifted off completely. Mine? What's his? Some Ramen, no doubt. Inu-kun downed a few cup and still managed to eat over half the pizza.

"You heard MY Kagome, Sess."

"She is not yours, and will never be. Remember that, half breed." He glided to his brother, pushing Kagome's bangs from her face and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, MY Kagome." He then proceeded to retire to his room.

"Bastard!"

Kagome stirred. "Inu-kun." She whimpered.

"Sorry, Kag. Let's go to bed." Kun? He smiled, resting her in his bed before joining her. Holding her flush against his chest, he felt content. "You are mine, Kagome."

In her sleep, Kagome moved closer and intertwined their legs. "So safe."

"Yes. Safe from everything when we are in each other's arms." Slightly shivering at her touch when her hands crept under his shirt and scraped her nails against his back, he allowed himself to fall asleep in the safety of his Kagome's arms.

"Okay, Naraku and Kagome, or shall I say, Nobuo and Amaya," Sasaki-sensei began, talking into his mega phone, "this is the most heated, sexually explicit scene in the play. Act 7, Scene 9! I am ready whenever you are!"

Kagome took a deep breath, peering out the curtain. I wonder why both Inu-kun and Sesshomaru decided to come watch. Ignoring it, she prepared her mind for the scene before turning to Naraku with a smile. "So, you ready, Raku-kun?"

Before school that morning, she had met up with Naraku so they could practice. After talking a little, Kagome realized that Naraku was not like everyone said, malicious, evil, manipulative. She thought he was sweet, caring, handsome. After a little, she found herself blushing whenever he looked her way of smiled at her. Though she hadn't realized, she was falling for all three of her demon 'friends.' And that would prove to be her downfall.

"Of course, 'Gome." He said, lifting a clawed hand to her chin. "Two drunk love birds, we are."

"Who are you, yoda?" She laughed through her blush. "We're playing two drunk love birds. Let's go out there." She took his hand and they stumbled believably drunkenly onto the stage. "Oh, Nobuo, d-dahling, that wuz a pawty to wival all pawties, wasn't tit?"

Naraku nodded, cloaking his arms on her hips. "Yes, d-deah. Yes, itwas." He chuckled tipsily along with her as they toppled to the ground. "I do not be-lieve I've ever dr-druken so much s-sake in my life." He murmured as he laid on top of her.

Kagome reached up, lacing her hands in his hair. "Tell me...are y-yoo too ty uhhed (tired) to pwease me?"

"I cud nevew be too t-ty uhhed to please yoo m-my wife." He inclined his head, but just before they touched...

"CUT!" Rang through the gym.

Sasaki-sensei scowled. "That is my job! Who ever said it, silence! Kagome, Naraku, wonderful job, keep going on that road! Start at Kagome's asking about Nobuo pleasing her!"

Kagome scowled. "What is Inu-kun doing?"

Naraku smirked, kissing her forehead. "He does not wish to see us kiss. However, he has no choice."

"Tell me...are y-yoo too ty uhhed (tired) to pwease me?" Kagome said again, fighting back a giggle and a blush as she felt his hand tip toe up her thigh.

"I cud nevew be too t-ty uhhed to please yoo, m-my wife." Naraku repeated, his fierce red eyes taunting Kagome as he stroked her and pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome groaned and wrapped one of her legs around Naraku's waist, allowing him to grip her thigh. "I so can't believe I'm doing this in public." She whispered, gasping when he bumped against her, allowing her to feel just how aroused he truly was. "Oh my Kami, you are..."

"Yes." He whispered, bumping her again, "I am." His whisper soon became a loud grunt, "Amaya, I can not wait to take you, my sweet."

"I can not wait for you to, my husband."

"Cut!" Rang out again, this time coming from a deeper, more demanding voice. Sesshomaru strolled to Sasaki-sensei. "This is not how I envisioned this when I assisted in teh writing."

Sasaki-sensei smirked. "You did not write this part, so you really have no say, Sesshomaru."

He growled. "I think I do. My name is partially on the script."

The conversation was stopped by a giggle. Kagome gasped for air between laughs as she pushed Naraku. "Down boy! Down! Off! Stop!"

"No. I do not think I will." He tickled her harder, chuckling. Since when do I find joy doing something that is not, as others would say, evil? "And I am not the dog, so 'Down' will not work. Try on Inuyasha."

"Hey, you wanna start something, spider-boy!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Pup, we're busy. Vanish."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No way. Not until you move away from Kagome."

"Inu-kun?" Kagome began, only to be interrupted.

"That will not happen anytime soon." Naraku retorted.

"I think it better, or I'll skin you alive!"

Sesshomaru appeared beside his brother. "Neither of you halflings ill do a things while Kagome is near. If she is harmed..."

"What?!" Inuyasha and Naraku yelled out.

"Shut up!" Kagome cried, gaining there attention. She pointed to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, "You and you, follow me. You, Naraku, prepare for my return. Come on, bakas." Kagome began to lead them out. Once outside the auditorium, she pushed the two against a wall. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Inuyasha folded his arms and turned away. "Feh."

Sesshomaru averted his gaze. "Hn."

"If this is about your stupid Yakuza, I'll think about it. Just, stop pausing this thing. Everytime you yell cut, I'm left to do this scene over and over. If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen! But I plan to be a world wide actress, so if starring in this stupid, highschool play is going to prepare me, I will do all I can to be sure my part is well played!" She hissed, before turning and storming away.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kami, she scared me." He walked off down the hall, Sesshomaru silently going the same way.

Naraku wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist as they walked toward the parking lot. "I see you got the dogs to leave us be, 'Gome."

"I don't understand. This stupid recruiting thing is messing with everyone's head. I don't see why they think us being in a play together will automatically make me want to join you. I'm torn. I really don't want to join one. But I don't want to have to leave if I don't." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don' t know what to do."

"Calm yourself, tenshi. You will find the right path soon. I am sure of it." He stopped her and turned her to face him, meanwhile gazing into her eyes. "Okay?"

She tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her. With blush steaming on her face, she whispered, "Okay."

"Feel comfortable with me, Kagome." He crushed his lips into hers needily.

Kagome didn't know what to say, but she kissed back just as hard...and she enjoyed it as much as the delicate kiss from Sesshomaru and the somewhere-in-the-middle kiss from Inuyasha. When she backed away, she stared at the ground and bit her lip, stunned when she felt a tongue on her neck.

"I said be comfortable, my tenshi." He ceased tasting her neck and left her with a gentle goodbye kiss.

"Sesshomaru's kiss. Inuyasha's Kiss. Naraku's kiss. All so amazing, yet so different. What am I going to do?!" She slammed her head into a locker. 


	5. Chapter 5Strange Dreams & Hurt Feelings

A Tale of Two Yakuza, Three Demons, and One Girl Ningen

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 5- Strange dreams and Hurt Feelings

What does it mean? All that blood that was in my dream? Who did it belong to? Why did Sota look so worried? Was it someone we knew? Is it a vision from the future...or from our past. We never told anyone, but mom was murdered...and there was so much blood. C-could it be that I'm thinking of her? Why would I now? It's not like I don't think of her, but why would I dream of her death? I need to think! And these idiots in the class are goofing around too much! She shot up from her seat, heading in the direction of the door.

"Kagome?" Her sensei called, making her stop mid stride. "Where are you going?"

Kagome repressed the urge to yell at him. Bald bastard, harrass someone else for once! She took a deep breath. "Out."

"Without permission?"

"Grr." She growled through clenched teeth. Today wasn't her day, and she felt like she wanted someone else to suffer as well. Whoa, Kag, what is wrong with you? "May I go out?"

"Why?"

She huffed. "There is too much noise. I need to think."

He shrugged and sat back down at his desk, taking out a doughnut to hold his growling, jelly filled stomach off until lunch. "Have a seat, Miss. Higurashi."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can do that." She said, not noticing how silent the class got.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Have a seat, Higurashi. Or your father will be recieving a phonecall."

"At this point, I'm sorry to say that I don't care."

Though everyone expected theirsensei to be furious, he was not. In fact, he looked worried. "Higurashi, is something wrong at home? You appear different. Not as lifeless. Your eyes have become dull and empty. Would you like to talk about it?"

She frowned. "No." Slamming the door behind her, she rushed out to the football field. It was raining, and she could care less. Something felt wrong. It all felt horribly wrong. Her life wasn't supposed to be like this or go in this direction! Why was it this way?! Why did she just wake up with a feeling that...that something horrible was to happen soon, and it would affect her?! Where was Inu or Sess or Raku when you needed them?! Suddenly, Inuyasha appeared beside her. "oh, thank Kami! I needed to see you!" She wrapped her arms around him eagerly.

Inuyasha smiled, holding her too. "Of course you did. So I came running. Are you okay?"

"Far from it. I'm so confused." Security draped over her the longer she stood in Inuyasha's arms. Everything seems so right with him, as it does with them all. I can't...can't possibly love them, can I? But she couldn't stop the warm blush from creeping onto her face as they just gripped each other silently, not a word coming from either party. I love at least him...my Inuyasha.

"Kagome, can you answer a question for me?"

She felt her once blank and dull face crack into a grin. "Sure, Inu-kun."

"Do you...feel as right, right now, as I do?"

Needless to say, she was taken aback. She hadn't known he'd felt the same. When she moved to look at him, she noticed that his face was just as red as hers. As the fall wind whipped around her, her answer became obvious. "Yes, it does."

The widest grin possible appeared on Inuyasha's face as he picked Kagome up in his arms and rushed to find comfort under a tree. "What are yo doing out here in the rain, Kag?"

"I needed to think. Can you tell me about your childhood?"

Inuyasha would've stiffened had that been anyone else. But Kagome's words held such curiosity and innocence. He could only chuckle slightly. "Sure. Well, for all my life, I've been discriminated against because I'm a halfbreed."

"Hanyou." She interrupted, burying herself deeper within him. "Halfbreed makes you sound digusting, and you're not. No matter how many people call you that, you are a hanyou. More importantly, one of my favorites."

"Thanks." He said, kissing the crown of her head. "I've been beaten, yelled at, accused when anything goes wrong. I could only see refuge with my mom, sometimes my Dad when he wasn't busy. And then, one day, some people in the area we lived in decided to kill her, to hurt my father because he was the leader of the Mugoi. So, I hardly had anyone anymore. I was so angry." he shuddered. "kagome, don't hate me. Please, don't. I was guided by rage. I didn't mean to kill so many of those men. But they had taken her away from me. I tried to wash the scent of their blood away, but it lingered for years, not letting me forget it."

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, fighting back the tears as she stroked his hand. "I could not hate you. You did what you felt you needed to." She paused. "I've never told anyone, but my mother was murdered. She didn't just die. She was killed, and I don't know by whom. But I wanted to kill them. I wanted so much to cause them the pain they had caused me. But after I had these thoughts, I felt guilty. And like the scent of the blood, my guilt lingered for a while. I just recently rid myself of them, but..."

He nudged her with his nose, indicating wordlessly to proceed. When she didn't and he smelled her tears, he whispered, "Keep going, Kagome. It will only hurt you if you keep it inside."

"I-I think that it's back. I had this dream. it was terrifying. There was blood, and screaming, both angry and panicked. Sota looked so sad and distressed. I think it may be from the past. But...my dad always said that I was gifted with the sight into the future. My brain is so scrambled, Inuyasha. I-I'm scared. if it is the future, who will be leaving me?"

"Kagome..." he allowed his grip on her to tighten. "I don't know. But you shouldn't worry. Maybe it's just a bad dream. Besides, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you or anyone you care about."

Kagome's eyes lifted and turned as she saw Sesshomaru and Naraku approaching from different directions. "Including them?"

Inuyasha growled and leapt down, leaving Kagome up in the tree. "What are you bastards doing here?"

"Kagome." The two said angrily, then glared at one another and Inuyasha.

"Well, you can vanish if that's what you came for!"

Hoping to get away, Kagome leapt down from the tree silently and ran quickly, not even bothering to look back when she heard their foot steps coing behind her hastily. Keep running, Kag! Just keep running! She battled against the rain and wind, constantly smacking her hair from her face. All thoughts of her previous problems vanished as all she concentrated on wa getting away from the three demons that had her insides tied up in knots. Suddenly, a thin, pale, magenta striped arm snaked around her waist and plucked her off the ground. "Agh!" She squealed, gasping when they stopped suddenly, and her back was snatched flesh against a hard, muscular chest. "Let go!"

Sesshomaru tightened his grip and sniffed her neck. "You smell astonishing, Kagome."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Let her go, Sess!"

Naraku felt his anger growing as he watched Sesshomaru sniff HIS girl. "Mutt, it would serve you well to release Kagome."

Sesshomaru snarled, but said nothing as he wsa currently enjoying Kagome's scent.

"Hey, don't I have a say in this?! Sess-kun, let go!"

He purred before catching himself and straightening. Resuming his coldness, he reluctantly released her, but grasped her arm in case Inuyasha came near.

"Besides, isn't...breath Inuyasha on your side?" She asked breathlessly. "I mean, you are from the same Yakuza. Or do you get rewarded for the members you recruit."

Inuyasha looked slightly hurt. "You still think this is about the Yakuza? I mean, it is, but...but I like you alot, Kagome."

Naraku gave off a sound that sounded much like a snort. "And yet, it is Kagome and I who have the attraction."

"You two halflings have nothing with Kagome."

"And you do?!" Inuyasha barked out, his fists clenched at his side. "She understands me, and I understand her. So she is in fact mine."

Running a hand through his shiny black hair, Naraku hissed maliciously, "She is my possession."

Sesshomaru could feel his beast begging to be release. "Kagome belongs to This Sesshomaru, halfbreeds."

"Kagome is not a possession, Naraku-san. Kagome is not yours, Inuyasha-san. Kagome does not belong to you, Sesshomaru-san." Came an angry voice that did not fit their Kagome, but when they turned, it was in fact her. Her eyes were an empty black, narrowed in hatred. "Kagome has enough problems and doesn't need to worry about you idiots!" She snatched her arm from Sesshomaru's hand, scratching it in the process. But it didn't register in her mind as she turned and fled towards the building, strangely at an inhuman speed.

Hm...I hope I didn't scare the boys too much when my Miko energy took over. They just frustrated me so much. Hm...I can feel Naraku near.' She walked silently towards the door to the room where she felt his youki, but just as she placed her hand on the nob, she heard a voice.

"So, you fell in love wiht that sexy Higurashi, huh, Onigumo?" Hiten asked in a low, taunting tone as he and his brother stood in the empty orchestra room with said spider hanyou.

"Fell in love? You seem to have forgotten who I am. I am Naraku Onigumo, con man, malicious foe, hated by all, loved by none..but that idiot Higurashi. She was gullible enough to believe such foolish things of me. She is insane to think that I could possibly love a simple wench like her."

Hiten snorted. "Come off it. I saw you chasing after her. And in that play, you're a little more hands on than you should be."

Naraku shrugged, continuing to lie. "Have you not seen her? The wench is quite attractive for a human. She will be a good rut with before I let her loose."

"Eh, you're right. What was I thinking, man?!" He laughed. "You?! In love?! Ha!

Stifling her tears, Kagome ran until she found Sesshomaru's aura in the gym. But once again, when she reached him, he was denying and insulting her. "You could not possibly think that I could fall for a mere wench who is well below me, could you?"

Even Inuyasha was. "Feh! I don't give a damn about that human! She's as useless as the rest of 'em!"

Fine! If they feel that way, so be it! I don't need them! Why would I?! Stupid demons! I'll just leave. School'll be letting out in a minute. She ran out of the school, pushing past a teacher as she fled out the door and into the streets, where she tripped a fell to her knees. Groaning, Kagome pushed herself up to her feet, her eyes widening when she saw a car zooming her way. The past of her brain that controlled her limbs had to have been broken! So she stood there, like a deer caught in headlights. The is, until she felt herself being pushed. And whoever had done so held her tightly as they rolled all the way across the street. "Ow."

"Kagome," Came a deep voice, weighed down with concern, "You should be more careful."

Kagome glanced up. "M-Muso-kun?"

He sat up on the sidewalk, helping Kagome sit up as well with a relieved grin on his face. "You called me -kun." He pointed out.

With sweet, yet hidden seductive finesse, she smiled and hugged him. "And I meant it. Thanks for saving me, Muso-kun."

"You're bleeding." He frowned and wiped the blood from her forehead. "I'll take you to the school nurse."

"No. I'm leaving the school. I can't go back. I-I'll just walk home." She stood, hugging him again when he stood as well. "Thanks again."

He shook his head. "I don't think so. You're accident proned. Probably'll get hit next time. I'll drive you." He led her to his car and opened the door, startled to see a hand snap out and shut it. Turning around, he frowned. "Naraku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. What's up?"

Naraku glared at his cousin. "What are you doing with Kagome, Muso?"

"He's Muso?!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Prepare for a world of hurt, human."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, glaring defiantly as she stepped in front of Muso. "You won't do anything to him."

Ignoring her words, he touched her forehead. "Why are you bleeding?"

"It's nothing. Muso-kun helped me out with it." She said with a smile.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "-Kun?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru-san. I'm ready." She said, turning to Muso.

He smiled at her and opened the door, nearly growling like a dog when Inuyasha slammed it. "Would you stop that already?!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Shut it, human. Kagome, you can't still be mad at us for saying you belong to us."

"Oh no. Of course not." She said cheerfully. But then she added darkly, "I am so far past that."

"They're the reason you had tears in your eyes when you nearly got hit by that car, aren't they?" Muso questioned, prepared to punch anyone he had to for hurting her.

"Tears?" Naraku's deep voice swept over Kagome.

"I don't cry. Therefore, I have no tears." She hissed, grabbing Muso's hand. "Let's go."

Sesshomaru, unable to contain his anger, growled dangerously. "Why are you angry with me?"

"Hm. Because accodring to you three, I'm a good rut," she pointed to Naraku, "a mere wench," she pointed to Sesshomaru, "and a useless human." She pointed to Inuyasha. "Now, if you'll excuse us..." She and Muso slid into the car and took off.

"She heard me." Inuyasha breathed sadly, saying exactly what had been on both demons' minds. 


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner at Tai's

A Tale of Two Yakuza, Three demons, and One Girl Ningen

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 6: Dinner at Tai's

"Ow, Kagome, get off! Dad! Obou-chan, get this crazy girl off of me!" Sota laughed as he and his sister fought in her room. He grabbed her arm and twisted it, chuckling evilly when she cried out in pain. "Who is the master?!"

Kagome snarled, kicking him in the stomach. "I am, you idiot!" She charged at him and they flew into her dresser, causing her lamp to fall and smash into a thousand pieces. "You broke it!"

Sota scoffed and pushed her. "You rammed me, wench! it's your fault!"

"What'd you call me?!" Angrily, she pushed him on the bed, chocking him.

Isao Higurashi huffed, slamming down the telephone. "Kagome! Sota! What are you doing in there?!"

"Nothing, dad!" They lied, Kagome's fingers still wrapped arond Sota's neck. "Sorry for bothering you!"

"Sorry is not...Fine! Come here!" He drummed his long, slender fingers on the desk that sat before him in his office.

Kagome stomped Sota's foot. "Look what you did!" She whispered harshly.

He yanked her hair, happy to here her squeal. "I did nothing! You're the one who always starts it!" He hissed back in the same hushed tone. When they met up with their father, they put on fake smiles, greeting, "Yes, father?"

"Do not think that will work on me." He replied with a smirk, inviting his little girl to sit on his lap and pointing to a chair for his son. "Alright, we are going to Inutaisho's for dinner."

"I am not going over there." They both said sternly, watching to see he his reply.

He cocked a brow, then smirked again. "Ah. Well, I'll have you know, Kagome, that Inutaisho's sons are not there. And Sota, you really have no choice. So, I suggest you go get ready. It's formal. And if I hear any arguing, there will be trouble."

Sighing, his children obeyed, leaving the room without a word. Kagome opened the door to her large closet, pushing the small black button that caused it to revolve. As it did, she critiqued each one. Ugly...too small...too casual...too seductive...Just right! She smiled broadly, snatching the so-blue-it-was-nearly-black dress from the closet. It really brought out her stormy blue eyes. And it fit like a second skin. It was strapless, the skirt of it slanting so that on one side you could see her knee and below, the other, showing hardly anything. Sliding on a pair of silver heels, a silver, cropped jacket, and a matching set of earrings and a neckless, she headed to the living room to find her brother and father already waiting. She gushed at the sight of her father in a black tux, and her brother in one the color of her own attire. "You both look so handsome!"

Laughing, Sota kissed her forhead, patting her head affectionately. "Of course we do. We're Higurashi's. Exactly the reason look beautiful."

"Thanks, So (short for Sota). Ready, daddy?"

"If you are, my kawaii daughter." After doing the same to her that Sota had, he led them out to the car.

The silence of the car ride seemed unbearable to Kagome. She had too much on her mind and didn't need the silence to give her a chance to think about them. "Daddy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I had this...dream. And there were different scenes. I don't understand what it means. First...though I could see nothing, I could feel the energies of yin and yang forcing against each other. Normally, they fit perfectly, but this time...they repelled each other. And then, there was a Sakura blossom, which wilted. And there was this woman, calling to me, telling me everything would be fine. And before that, I had a dream full of blood and tears and screams. What do you make of it?" Please tell me it isn't what I assumed yesterday.

"U-uh." Her father studdered. Someone is going to die soon. Who? He was relieved to hear her yawn. "You should rest while you can. We will most likely be at Inutaisho's for a while."

Kagome shrugged, acting as though she didn't care. "Okay, daddy." Soon, she drifted off.

Sota turned to his father. "Who is going to die, dad?"

"I am unsure. The Sakura represents a female. A friend of hers at school perhaps." he said nonchalantly, fully believing his words.

"Oh. Okay." Sota said with a smile. For a second, he had thought it was Kagome. When they arrived, he got out and shook her. "Kag, wake up. Imouto?"

Kagome stretched, fanning her brother's hand away. "Go away. I don't want to hear this." She murmured, though in her head, she was speaking with someone else.

"Kag."

"Hm? Aniki?" She asked, opening her eyes. "We there?" Aniki...

He nodded once and smiled, holding out his hand. "Come on."

Following her brother, she began to sober up, a soft, yet sad smile on her face. She watched her father's arm as he rang the door bell. Daddy...

Inutaisho arrived at the door, having given the servants the day off. "Isao, how are you?" He said heartily, shaking his friends hand.

"I'm good, Inutaisho."

"And young Sota, it has been a while sense I've seen you. My, you've grown!" He gave the young man a fatherly hug before turning to Kagome and gasping. "Is that my little Kagome? You look astonishing, my dear."

Kagome blushed. "You look nice as well, Tai." She said, hugging him. Tai...

"Well, come in. Come in." He led them to the living room. "Dinner is not yet ready, so I'll introduce you. Everyone, this is Isao Higurashi and his children, Sota and Kagome Higurashi. Isao, Sota, Kagome, this is Zenaku and Amaterasu Onigumo and Kaoru and Isamu Hamasaki."

The Higurashi's bowed. "It is a pleasure meeting you."

Inutaisho rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, we are going to discuss a few...adult things. You may use Sesshomaru's computer if you wish."

Though Kagome wanted to protest, she did not, for it would be disrespectful. "Of course." She said softly, turning and heading toward Sesshomaru's bedroom. It's so perfect that they aren't here! And the play with Naraku, that project with Inuyasha, and the swim meet with Sesshomaru are over! Hooray! Kagome took her ipod out of her small silver purse and listened to the first song on her list, beginning to sing softly as she maneuvered through the hall with her eyes closed.

Everytime we touch

I still hear your voice,

When you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch,

In my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness,

But I don't know why.

Without you it's hard to survive...

'Cuz every time we touch,

I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss,

I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last.

I need you by my side.

'Cuz every time we touch,

I feel the static.

And every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so,

I can't let you go.

I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle,

Your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears,

That I cry.

The good and the bad times,

We've been through them all.

You make me rise,

When I fall!

'Cuz every time we touch,

I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss,

I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last.

I need you by my side.

'Cuz every time we touch,

I feel the static.

And every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so,

I can't let you go.

I want you in my life.

'Cuz every time we touch,

I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss,

I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last.

I need you by my side.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in Sesshomaru's room, but not alone. There before her was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Naraku, and a few other guys she didn't know. Her eyes narrowed, her aura spiking as she snatched out her phone and dialed her father. "Get up here, now, father!"

Isao smirked. "I see you saw your surprise."

"What is this?! You told me they were gone! How coudl you lie to me?! And not only are they here, but they have guests...You knew, didn't you?! I demand that you take me home now!" She frowned when she didn't get a reply. "How dare he hang up on me?!" She nearly screamed from rage.

Inuyasha was the first to say something. "Hey, Kagome.'

She glared at him, setting down on the floor then turning to bore a hole in the wall. Her mind hoped it would work so she could escape. She sighed. "Father is so in for it when we get home. I want lots of chocolate for this."

"I take it you are still angry with us?" Naraku questioned in his silky voice. Kagome's anger and tear filled eyes told him all he needed to know. He sighed. "My friends, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Hojo, Menomaru, Hoshiyomi, Gatenmaru, Garamaru, and Akitoki."

"Fantastic." She mumbled, "Since when do you three get along anyway? Since you all found you had common ground?" She spat.

"No. He was dragged here by his parents. Then we agreed to these guys coming." Inuyasha told her.

Sesshomaru had yet to say a word. He knew it was pointless. The woman he cared so much about didn't want to hear a word from him, so he wouldn't waste his breath. Abruptly, a child's cry sounded in the room.

This spiked Kagome's attention. She shot to her feet. "What was that?"

Inuyasha groaned. "My dad found some kit by the road. He said he'll send him to an agency tomorrow. The kit hasn't said anything to anywone since he got here." he showed her the kit on the bed. "Don't even know his name."

Kagome looked at the kit. "he looks so little. but demon brains develop faster than their appearances...for some of them anyways." She scooped the awakening pup up into her arms, smiling softly. "Hello, there. My name's Kagome."

The red head in her arms bursted with life. "Hi, kagome! I'm Shippo!"

"I thought you said he didn't speak."

Inuyasha shrugged. "He didn't speak to anyone else in the house."

"Kagome?" Shippo asked, nuzzling closer to her.

"Yes, Shippo?"

"You're pretty. And I can smell that you're smart and nice. We'll you be my 'kaa-san?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Your okaa-san? Why Shippo, I'd love to be." She turned to Inuyasha. "Will Tai let me take him?"

"Yeah. probably."

"Perfect!" She cuddled Shippo. "Looks like you have yourself an okaa-san, my son."

"Yay!" Shippo said excitedly. But she's a human. He looked up at her when he felt her sit on the bed. "I'm sorry, momma."

"Sorry about wha?" She gasped when she felt him sink his fangs into her upper chest. He then bit his own lip and transferred their blood. What is he doing? Suddenly, her eyes grew red, as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's did when their beast began to control them. As she realized what he was doing, she didn't know whether to panic or not, but the pain he was bringing caused tears to flow down her face from her clenched eyes. She held Shippo tighted to her bosom.

Inuyasha cocked a brow. "What the heck is he doing to her?"

Kagome couldn't bear the pain anymore as their blood mixed. "Shippo..." She whispered. "Please, stop." She pled.

Shippo stopped immediately. "Did it hurt you too much?! I'm so sorry, 'kaa-san! Forgive me! Are you still going to take me?!"

"Of course." Kagome said with a weak giggle. "You didn't know it would hurt me so much. It's just that...Shippo, I have miko blood."

"Oh."

"Yes. So you must understand, the only way i could turn youkai without such great pain, would be for me to mate."

He nodded. "Okay. Will you mate then?"

"I..." She sighed. "I couldn't, Shippo. You don't like me as I am?"

"No! I love you already, but...if people see a human with a demon kit, they might hurt you. I want you to love me forever."

Kagome couldn't help but feel her heart break. "Shippo...I can't promise that I will always love you physically, but I want you to remember, that even past the day I die, I will love you...And maybe I could leave you Inuaysha or Sesshomaru or Naraku."

"I don't like them. i want you."

Kagome laughed, whispering, "Okaa-san will make them be nice to you, okay? And if they don't, she'll come back to haunt them, k?"

"Mm-kay!"

"Kagome." Sota said, glaring around the room.

"Yeah, aniki-san?"

"Father said come down. We both felt that you were wounded. He wants to see where." His concerned gaze told her he did to.

She sighed, moving Shippo away from her chest. "it's nothing, Sota. My son did it."

"Oh, okay." He turned to leave, then rushed to her. "What son?! You've been hiding a baby from me?! Who's the father?! I'll kill him!"

"..." Kagome looked at him, stifling her laughter until she couldn't anymore. "You are such an idiot!"

"Hm?" He asked, leaning back.

She held Shippo to her. "Wouldn't my aura have changed if I had been with child while you were here? And we live in the same house, you imbecile."

He glared at her. "I don't appreciate being called an idiot. I was worried."

"Which is so sweet. You are so cute when your face is all red from worry." She teased him, scowling and rubbing her arm when he punched her. "What was that for?"

"Laughing."

She smirked. "You are so lucky I'm in a dress or I'd kill you."

His face grew the same smirk, a family trait. "Oh really? Yo, Inuyasha, you got any swords here?"

"You are not using our swords to fight each other!"

Kagome took advantage of her brother glaring at Inuyasha and punched him in the gut. "Eyes on your true opponent, big bro."

"You really think you can beat me, don't you?"

"I know I can. You still got that chocolate in your pocket?"

"Chocolate in my pocket?"

She smiled. "I slipped it in there. I knew we'd finish the battle father interrupted, and I want my reward."

"Bring it on then, little sis." He asked Inuyasha to lead them out to the backyard.

--

Ten minutes later, Kagome came into the house, munching on half of a chocolate bar, watching Sota eat the other half. "i could have one if I had something to change into. And if I could afford to break a sweat, ya know?"

"Whatever. For now, we've tied. Until next time, Kagome-san." He bowed to her.

"Until next time, So-baka?"

He glared. "I gave you a respectful title and expected one back."

"Well..." Kagome began, snatching his chocolate. "You expected to much of me, bro."

Sota snatched her chocolate, which she had yet to eat when she snatched his. "And you expected too little of me."

Isao walked in to meet his children and the others around them. "Sota, did you give her chocolate?"

"She won in fair and square, dad."

he groaned. "i told you never to bet chocolate with your sister. Kagome, you conned your brother, didn't you?"

"I can't help it. he's too easy. And chocolate is so yummy. Speaking of yummy, look at my scrumptious kit." She held him up to him.

"Where did you get him?"

"Tai found him. Isn't he cute?"

Isao ruffled the kits hair. "Yes, he is. Dinner is ready, and we should get some food into your system to cover the chocolate until we get home. Then, you can bounce off the walls, dear." he chuckled and kissed her cheek before holding out his arm. "Are you coming my Lady?"

"Why of course." She giggled and linked one of her arms with his, cradling Shippo in the other.

Inutaisho smiled. "The kit has taken a liking to you?"

kagome nodded eagerly, taking her seat. "Yes, Lord Inutaisho. Can I have him? Please."

"Isao?"

Isao sighed. "If I say no, she'll manage to trick me into saying yes. So, I truly have no say. She may keep him."

"Thank you daddy and Tai." She said softly as Shippo slept in her lap, eventually moving to sit in her father's. The meal passed pretty slowly, a thunderstorm raging outside. Suddenly, the power went out. Kagome fearfully leapt into Naraku's lap because he happened to be nearest to her.

"Why, Kagome..." he began.

"Don't say a word, Naraku. I hate storms and I have to be n someone's lap. You're just closest." She squealed and leapt again when there was a crash of thunder, sending her and Naraku to the floor.

"What fell?" Inutaisho asked.

Kagome groaned. "Me and Naraku. Ow, my butt." She growled when she felt Naraku's hand on her butt. "Hey, just because it hurts doesn't mean you can caress it! Hentai!" She punched him in the chest.

He smirked in the dark. "How can you be so sure that was me?"

"Who's sitting next to you?"

"Inuyasha."

"it wasn't Inuyasha. His claws are sharper." She rose to her feet when he stroked ehr yet again. "You know what, I'm going to purify you if your hand comes within a five inch ditance of my person."

he chuckled. "is that so?" he walke away from her, just as there was a crack of thunder.

"That's so unfair. I can't purify what I can't see. Get back here. it's not fair for you to use your demon abilities."

"i can not turn them off, my Kagome."

Her hands became alight with energy. "I am not, your Kagome, Naraku." Then she realized, the room held a dull pink glow. She squealed happily. "I can see."

He gazed at her, his head cocked to the side. "Would you really purify me, Kagome?"

"Yes." She ground out, then sighed, putting her hand to her side. "No."

"And why is that?"

Not wanting anyone to see her blush, Kagome cut off her energy. Sota frowned. "Why'd you cut off the light?"

Naraku chuckled louder. "She didn't want anyone to see her blush, am I correct, kagome?"

"i don't blush, Naraku. Not when it comes to you anyway."

"Liars never prevail."

She growled, sighing when she felt his arms encircle around her. She sunk deeper into the embrace when she felt domething on her leg. "Okay, there's something on my leg and I plan to scream soon. So everyone might want to.." She paused as whatever it was wrapped around her and snatched her away from Naraku and into another's lap. "Okay, this is creepy. Tell me what's happening.

"Kagome, " Sesshomaru's voice came from behind her.

"Oh, thank Kami. I could've sworn it was something else. What is this wrapped around me?"

He smirked, pressing his thin lips to her neck, "My tail." he was not prepared for her squeal.

"You have a tail! That is so kawaii and cute!"

He frowned. "My tail is not cute or kawaii. It is a symbol of my status as a taiyoukai."

"Right, well, I think it's cute." She pet it softly, then, remembering that she was angry with them, snatched it back. "Can you take your tail off now?"

"No."

She frowned. "Sesshomaru, let me go."

"I will...once you explain why you are so angry."

"That's unfair."

He shrugged. "All is fair in love and war, dear."

She huffed frustratedly. "This room is filled with people. I'm not discussing this before my father and Sota."

"I wish to hear, my darling daughter." Isao said lowly.

Kagome groaned. "Daddy, whose side are you on?" She whined glaring into the darkness when she heard a chuckle. "Don't laugh."

Sesshomaru nudged her. "My question is still hanging in the air."

"Fine. Give me a reason why I should not be angry, hurt, disappointed. The three guys I cared about and thought cared about me blatantly denied their feelings for me."

"It has been weeks. Why dwell?"

She sighed softly. "How would you feel, if you heard me say, 'Sesshomaru? I could never have any feelings for such a cold, arrogant, heartless demon?' It would hurt right?" She paused. "Don't answer that. It wouldn't hurt YOU."

"I simply do not have such an emotion."

"I think you have every emotion that I have, yet you have them. You, Sesshomaru, can be hurt, can be happy, can be scared. You merely hide them because you are afraid of them."

"This Sesshomaru fears nothing, woman."

She rolled her eyes, squirming impatiently at the sound of thunder and harsh wind. "This Kagome thinks you are."

He growled lowly. "Human..."

"Ha!" She called out. "Now, we get to the root of the problem. You three are ashamed that you feel for a human, a ningen, a mere mortal."

"I am n-" Inuyasha began.

"Shut it! I'm talking. You are scared to love a human. At first, I thought it was because I was weaker than you. But it's not that. Shippo helped me to realize that today. Because I am in fact mortal, I will die. There is no way around that. So you hold back as much as you can, fighting your own feelings so that you will not be hurt. Well, allow me to tell you something as I've already told Inuyasha. If I were not a mortal, I would not be half the woman I am today. Mortals and demons are different in many ways. For example, the way we carry ourselves and allow our emotions to take control. Sometimes, it is good to follow your heart. If we always thought rationally, ignoring the way our heart reacted to another's heart, we would never even taste the happiness we do. Yes, our lives are short lived compared to yours, but how many youkai can honestly say, I've loved? I've experienced? I've felt happiness coursing within me?" She paused as her eyes filled with tears. "Yes, the weak, mortal shell that I am will disappear. This Kagome with pale skin and raven hair. She will disappear, but the soul that I have, which has been passed on for years will forever remain until the very end of time. Of course, you'll live hundreds, thousands of years after I'm dead and gone, hardly a memory in the back of your brain. But my soul will always manage to find its way back to those whom I love, even upon being reincarnated. I will return." She waited a few minutes, allowing her words to sink in. "So tell me, my friends, did I hit right on the money?"

Inuyasha squirmed. "Kagome, how do you always manage to do that?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I did nothing special. So, what do you have to say?"

"Kag, which one of us do you like the most?"

She turned her head to face his voice. "Where did that come from?"

He hesitated, "I've been wondering for a while. Who do you want to be with?"

"I don't know."

"You must decide." Naraku stated.

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru way of agreeing.

Kagome shook her head. "If you want to know who I want to be with, I will tell you now that it's none of you." Hearing the silence, she realized they didn't understand. "And now you're confused. How can I put this? I don't want to date a member of a Yakuza. I don't want to sit at home wondering if the man...or demon I love is coming home or if he's harmed somehow. You may think you're invincible because you're a demon. So untrue. That one time, a bullet or something hits something vital. I refuse to experience loss due to some Yakuza again. And it's so ignorant, fighting for dominance. How can someone just kill someone so they can say, 'I belong the the supreme yakuza.' The person murdered might have a family, a mate, a girlfriend, a child. Like I said, I will not be with someone who risks and wastes his life being in a yakuza. And I will not endanger myself. So if I must leave the city, I honestly don't care. Seriously, what kind of enjoyment do you get from being dominant. Why can't everything be peaceful and calm and equal? Why are there so many evil morons living?"

"Evil?" Naraku asked. "As I am?"

"You are not evil. You may feel that you are, but I've looked into your eyes and seen your soul, Naraku. It isn't as tainted as you believer." She sighed. "Tell me, what makes being in a yakuza so interesting?"

Naraku hardly had an answer. "It has become a way of life."

Sesshomaru answered, "Power."

"A place of belonging." Inuyasha added.

"And you can't get that from anywhere else?" Kagome questioned. "A way of life is the definition of culture. Power can be obtained through many things including jobs and politics. A place of belonging is with family and friends. If you've never had that before, Inuyasha, what am I here for now?" Not recieving a reply, she stretched. "I have a head ache. I'm going for a walk."

"It's raining, my 'Gome."

She stood from Sesshomaru's lap. "I'll put up a barrier or something. I just need to get out and stretch my limbs. Take in some fresh air. I promise I'll be back. The meal was wonderful, Tai." She walked around in the dark, using her energy to feel for the door before exiting, throwing over her shoulder, "And father, I know what my dream means, and I know who's dying. It's no big deal to me." She glided out.

There was silence before Inutaisho spoke. "Kagome is very wise for such a young age, Isao."

"Thank you. She always has had a way of seeing what other's couldn't."

"What is this about a dream?"

"Since she was young, Kagome has been given dreams of what is to happem in the future. From what she told me, I deducted that a female was to die soon. If Kagome says she knows who it is and it's no big deal. I believe her."

Inutaisho hesitated. "Hm. But Kagome doesn't seem like the type to be fine with someone's death."

Isao shuddered slightly. "Perhaps it is an animal or something. I am unsure, but I have faith in Kagome."

"As do I." Inutaisho agreed. I only hope what she has said is true. 


	7. Chapter 7 Would you?

A Tale of Two Yakuza, Three Demons, and One Girl Ningen

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 7: Would you?

Kagome frowned as she tried to interpret her dream. Okay. Let's break it down into peices. What happened first, Kagome?

/Dream\\\\\

Once again, the forces of yin and yang were fighting to be dominant, to be superior. Just when it felt as though one was prevailing, the other would show a new found strength until suddenly, they were molded together, and out of the middle of a peircing, blinding white light came a young, demon girl. On her forehead was a golden crescent, and on her cheeks were azure stripes. They gave her face character, showing that she was of royalty. Her hair flowed down her back and was black, yet her roots were silver, as were the tips. Her eyes were a dashing royal blue, specks of gold here and there. "My name is Takara (Treasure)."

"T-takara? Wh-Why are you in my dreams, Takara? Do I know you?"

"Not yet...mommy." She said with a soft smile before suddenly disappearing.

"Mommy?!"

/End of Dream\\\\

"She called me mom? I don't have any children. And I don't think I will...not with what's happening. Maybe she's thinking of Kikyo. We've been confused before. And I know she will probably have hundreds of kids. Still, the little girl looked familiar. And those markings. I've seen them. And the fighting with yin and yang. It reminded me of somone. What's the next thing?"

/Dream\\\\\

Kagome reached out to grab the beautiful Sakura before her. It was calling to her, begging her to touch it. But before she reached it, it wilted and died, placing a sinking feeling in her soul. Why does this hit so close to home? Why does my soul feel broken? It was only a flower...right? She looked up when she heard sobbing. A little boy? "A-are you alright?"

His head snapped up. "I-I thought I was alone." He said, trying to get rid of his tears and placing a fierce scowl on his face as he moved closer. He stopped just before Kagome, staring into her eyes. His golden eyes, a few blue specks littering within, seemed full of made up anger. He was trying to look tough. Not that he didn't. He just looked so handsome. It was hard to believe he could hold such anger. He looked a little like the little girl she'd just seen, except more rugged, and he lacked her markings. His hair was shoulder length, messing bangs covering his amazing, soul searching eyes. He poked his lips out in a pout as he kept searching her, but then all his anger disappeared. An eager smile on his face. "Mom!"

"Mom?" Kagome gasped when he launched himself at her, knocking her to the ground and laughing.

"Yeah, mom. You ain't had me yet, but my name's Mamoru (Protect)."

Kagome frowned. "You're cute, and I feel a connection, but...maybe you have me mixed up with my sister Kikyo."

"Aunt Kikyo?! Now way! I hate her! So does my dad, my uncle, and my uncle's assoc-ci...his friend. Oh, and my little sisters really hate her!" He ranted before stopping and holding her tight. "I can't wait to see you for real, mommy."

Kagome stroked his head, then asked, "Who is you father?"

"I can't tell you!" He laughed, running away.

"Mamoru! Come back here!"

/End of Dream\\\\

"Who was his father? Who does he remind me off? Why is this so confusing?" She kicked the wall, letting out a yelp.

"Kagome, are you okay?!" Her father asked from another room.

"Just peachy, daddy!" She said fauz cheerfully, before mumbling, "I'm horrible. What else occured in that stupid dream?"

/Dream\\\\\

A moth fluttered around in the dakness, giving Kagome view to only one side of it, which was a dull beige. It flew around her head before landing on her extended finger. "Hello." She whispered to the creature, sitting down, though on what, she wasn't sure. It was so dark, and though shse were floating around in space, yet she could sit...and see said flying insect. "You months are so miss understood. People take one glance at you and think, what an ugly, evil thing. They seem repulsed by the very sight of you. I don't understand. And you seem to go along with it, try to make yourself the way they claim you to be. But they're wrong. You're beautiful." The insect that had seemed to ignore her, now turned to face her, allowing her to see, that it's other half was brightly colored. "See, they never hang around to see just how amazing, and appealing a creature like you is. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, you can find it anywhere. And nothing is completely evil. There is light in everyone and everthing's soul." She giggled as the moth flew near her face, tickling it with it's wing before flying off once again.

"Dad always did say that you saw the beautiful side of everything." A gentle voice floated to Kagome.

She frowned, standing up. "Who's there?" She heard a snap, and suddenly all was bright around her. She looked up to see the moon no longer blocking the sun. A flower filled meadow hung around her. "Oh my. How kawaii." She breathed, then turned to face the direction that she had heard the smooth, yet feminine voice. There before her stood a young girl, appearing to be four. She was beautiful. Her hair was pitch black, shiny, full, and long. It was wavy, her bangs hanging in front of her eyes. They were a blood red, a shining blue outline around them. She smiled at the woman before her. Kagome was stunned. "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm the youngest of your children. In a way, anyway. We're triplets, but with different fathers. And you used your powers so that Mamoru appeared to be a year older than Takara, and she looks a year older than me. My name's Kazumi (Harmonious Beauty)!" She walked to Kagome and hugged herm burying her face in her mother's stomach. "Mommy, can you hurry and make us? I want to see you."

"I...I, uh..."

Sad, red eyes gazed up at Kagome. "D-Don't you want to see me?"

Kagome smiled, lifting the small demoness up into her arms. "Why, of course I do, Kazumi. I'm just a little shocked. Give mommy a little time."

"Shippo-aniki-san said you might need time." Kazumi smiled widely and cuddled her mother.

"Kazumi...who is your father?"

"Oh!" A wide smile crossed her face. "Obou-chan's name is..."

/End of Dream\\\\

That was where I woke up?! Who are their fathers?! She looked up, startled to find Shippo in her doorway. "Shippo, kanojo, you've awakened from your nap already?"

"Hai, okaa-san." He sleepily walked to her, settling in her lap. "Are you okay? You smell sad and confused."

"I'm fine, my smart little kit. Just a bit foggy because of my dreams. I'm starting to understand them." And what I'm getting is shocking the heck out of me! "Ship, mommy is going for a walk. Would you like to join me?"

Shippo shook his head. "Sota-oji-san is taking me to go get some clothes."

Kagome smiled at him, fingering his auburn locks. "Alright." Fishing through her purse, she found what she had been searching for. "Here's some yen. Buy some candy okay?"

"Thank you, 'kaa-san!" After kissing her cheek, he ran from the room, yelling for his oji-san to look at how much yen his mom had given him. He didn't know how much he had lifted his surrogate mother's spirits with his act of childish happiness.

Sliding on a pair of tight fitting, long jeans and a red, short sleeved, polo stlye shirt, Kagome headed down stairs. "Sota, daddy, Shippo, I'm leaving now! I'll be back in a few hours!" She sent over her shoulder before heading out of the door. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fall air. Despite the season, it felt wonderful, neutral. I wonder what Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku are doing. We haven't spoken since the dinner. They probably don't know what to say, and neither do I. I just wish they could understand how I feel. I... Having been so deep in thought, she became unaware of her surroundings and ran into someone. "I am so sorr-y." Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. "Inuyasha."

"Kagome." He breathed. "You look nice. I, uh, was just walking. You?"

"Walking." She replied much too quickly.

He didn't like the way she was acting, like she didn't know him anymore. It hurt him. She was all that he wanted, and he'd move heaven and hell to have her to hold. How was he supposed to know she was there?! That was irrelevant, though. He should have been a man and said that he did care, that in fact, he loved her. "Look, Kagome, I know I must have hurt you alot. And you don't know how sorry I am. I really care about you and I-" He was cut off when she launched herself at him, latching on tight.

She giggled happily. "I just wanted to know that you did. Inuyasha, I've missed you." Her heart skipped a beat when he purred and gripped her tighter. "Inuyasha, I need your help."

"Anything, Kagome."

"I want you to take something of mine, as your own." She whispered, "I want you to take my virginity."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was flabbergasted (I looooove that word), happy, but flabbergasted. "Y-your? That."

"Hai. Onegai, Yasha-kun. For me?"

"C-come with me, Kagome." He took her hand, dragging her through the hectic streets of the third largest city in Japan. What does she mean? Is she honestly asking me to take the one thing I've been craving?! Kagome's innocence, for me and only me. No other man or demon will be able to take her innocence. It can only be taken once, and she wishes for that, from me. And she is in heat. We could have pups! How perfect! My Kagome! He dragged her deep into a forest before finally resting at the foot of a tree, pulling her into his lap. "Can you say that again?"

Kagome almost couldn't fight off her giggle. A seductive whisper crept from her lips, "Take it, Inuyasha. It's yours."

Just what he needed to hear! He pressed his lips to hers. "Honestly, Kagome, you will not regret this decision." He stripped of the jacket he had warn for show and laid it on the ground for her. As he laid her down, he felt his heart leaping into his throat. A feral growl escaped his soft lips after he sniffed her. So calling! It's begging for me. He hovered over her, hands on her waist, lips on her long neck which pleaded with him to take her as his mate. But he wouldn't. She probably didn't know what the mark meant.

Moaning at his touch, Kagome felt a fire in the pit of her stomach she had never felt before. It was her average arousal when she was around him, only seven fold! Her heart rate sped up when they were both shirtless and his body was pressed forcefully against hers. Why didn't this happen sooner? She gasped when he removed her bra, beginning to suckle her eagerly. "Inuyasha." She groaned out his name.

"It still gets better, 'Kag," He said gruffly, unbuttoning his pants and setting, well throwing, them aside. With a gentleness that hardly fit him, Inuyasha removed hers, along with her underwear, and then quickly discarding his own. He caressed the skin between her lower abdomen and his impatiently waiting prize, enjoying her groans, moans, pants, and pleas.

"Inuyasha, please stop teasing me. I'm begging you!" She grabbed his hair and jerked his head towards hers, locking their lips.

Inuyasha laughed when he seperated their lips. "Okay, okay, Kagome. Where's your patience?" He taunted, then became serious. "This will hurt, Kagome. Are you sure you want this?"

Kagome nodded, "I know. And hai, I want this. I've never been so sure of anything like I am of this. Trust me, my Inu."

"Alright, just hold me tighter if it's too painful." He eased into her, wiping away the three tears she released. "Don't worry. Wait a few seconds and you'll feel better." He began to rock their hips, sliding against he slowly and sensually.

She fisted his hair in her hands. "Kami, had I known this felt so wonderful, I would've done it long ago." She squealed when he began to thrust harder and faster. And the more he did, the more she wanted. "More." She pled. "Faster...Oh, Inuyasha, harder."

"You truly are my kind of human, Kagome." He grunted into her ear, doing as she asked. A smirk crossed his face when he felt her preparing to climax. Seconds later, they were screaming each other's names, echoing through the surrounding area. "Oh, Kagome." He took a few deep breaths.

"Arigato, Inuyasha-kun." She whispered when he laid on his side on the ground and held her close. "Thank you so much."

"No. Thank you, Kagome. I've wanted that for so long." He whispered back.

/Hours later\\\\

Kagome laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. My miko energy won't hold the fertilized egg for long. So according to my dreams, I suppose I should be sleeping with Sesshomaru and Naraku soon. She cuddled the kit that slept against her chest. "Shippo, you'll be an aniki-san soon, my love. Soon." She let out a gentle sigh before falling into another dreamfilled 


	8. Chapter 8 Fulfilling my Dreams before I

A Tale of Two Yakuza, Three Demons, and One Girl Ningen

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 8: Fulfilling my dreams before I...

"Inuyasha is gone to visit some friends in a town not far from here and won't be back until later, my little Kagome." Inutaisho told her as he watched her sip the water he'd gotten for. He adores Kagome to no end. She was just like his little girl. He'd always wanted one, but instead had been cursed with two boys. He'd do anything just to put a smile on her face. Happiness and peace were really the only emotions that should be associated with Kagome. Pain, anger, and hurt did nothing for her beautiful features or her enjoyable scent. Needless to say, she meant a great deal to this youkai. "If you wish, Sesshomaru is upstairs with a guest at the moment. You may visit him."

She sighed softly. "I don't know. We haven't exactly made up as of yet. Knowing him, he'll sit there more silently than usual."

He chuckled, placing his hand over hers. "What better time to make up than now? And you'll never know what will happen if you don't go up there." He straightened the collar of his dress shirt. "I will be leaving now. A boring business meeting. I'd much rather be spending time with my musume."

"And I'd much rather be spending time with my niban (second) obou-chan." She said with a giggle as she hugged him. "I guess I'll go see what Sess-kun and his guest are up to."

"Alright. If you need me, my number is beside the telephone." With a kiss to her forehead, he was off, leaving Kagome to uncomfortably walk toward Sesshomaru's room, unsure of exactly what she was going to say when she saw him. What if he doesn't want to see me? I might have made him angry with what I said before. Well, here's when I find out. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door of one of the demons she loved.

No more than a nanosecond later, he answered, "Enter."

Kagome walked in slowly, glancing around the room and spying a girl sitting at his desk. Who is she? And why does he look so surprised to see me? "Hi, Sesshomaru. You busy?"

Before he could answer, the girl in his room, whom looked vaguely like Naraku, sneered, "Yes. WE are busy. What do you want?"

With a slight hesitation, Kagome asked, "Excuse me?"

"What do you want?! Why are you interrupting Sesshy and my time together?!"

"Sesshy?" Kagome asked, elevating one of her eyebrows.

"Ugh, you humans are so incompetent. Ba-sic-al-ly, I'm-say-ing-get-out!" She shrieked in a high pitched, annoying voice.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru said emptily as usual.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think if Sesshomaru wanted me to leave, he would've said so."

Kagura didn't like the reply she recieved. Nudging Kagome's shoulder, she made sure her claws cut the skin. "Who do you think you are wench?!" She stormed up to Kagome, "You, a mere human, are lower than I am on the food chain! I could easily rip you apart! Sesshomaru and I was busy so you need to wanish until I need someone to wipe my butt." She smirked evilly, snatched Kagome's wrist roughly, her claws going through her skin. "So get out!" She pushed her.

"Why you wench!" Kagome raised her hand to strike Kagura, only to have it snatched by Sesshomaru. "What are you-"

"You will not strike her." Sesshomaru's voice was grave.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Wh-what? You're defending her?" As a few tears slid down her face, she pulled her limb free. "Fine, I'll go."

"No. You will stay. Kagura, go home so that I may speak with Kagome alone."

"Okay, Sesshy." She sent him a much too sweet smile, yet at the same time glared at Kagome, before she was out of the house.

"Kagome," He began.

She didn't want to hear it. Backing away from him, she moved to sit on the floor in a corner of his room, crying softly. How could he? She said all of those rude things to me, even harmed me. And he protected her. I thought he might actually care, but I was so wrong. Her sobbing grew heavier but still silent.

Pained by seeing her broken form, Sesshomaru kneeled before her and whispered, "Kagome."

"Leave me alone." She hiccuped.

He ran his fingers through her hair ever so gently. singing, "Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak

Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete

Yagate hana wo sakasu yo

Furidashita nastsu no ame ga

Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto

Omoide to DABUru eizou

Aki no DOROMA saihousou

Doushite onaji you na PANCHI

Nando mo kurachaun da

Soredemo mata tatakaun darou

Sore ga inochi no fushigi

Koi wo shite subete sasage

Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak

Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete

Yagate hana wo sakasu yo

Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de

Kutsu ga suriheratte ku

Motto kata no chikara nuite

Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke

Koko kara sou tookunai darou

Mita koto mo nai keshiki

Tomaranai mune no itami koete

Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo

Hitomawari shite wa modori

Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no Good day

Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete

Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo

Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai

Sore to kore to wa kankei nai..." By the time he was finished singing Sakura Drop by Utada Hikaru, Kagome had calmed a little, now having only the occasional sob.

"Wh-(hic) why did you protect her?"

Sesshomaru cradled her close to him. "Kagura is Naraku's cousin. Her father is very powerful, almost as powerful as my own father. If she tells him that you have harmed her in anyway, he has a right, provided to him by his status, to see to it that you are harmed twenty times as bad. I would not allow such to happen to you."

She smiled softly. "You were worried about me?"

"Hn." He said coolly, taking her wrist and licking the wound there that Kagura had inflicted. Such delectable blood. He then silently moved to the wound on her shoulder. With one lick, he had lapped up the blood, yet he wanted to keep contact with her skin. He pressed his lips to her throbbing pulse at the base of her neck. As it speeded up, he felt the same occuring with his own. Feeling her shudder, Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to make contact with hers. What he saw intrigued him, and he was sure his own eyes portrayed the same. Lust and love. Before he knew it, their lips had touched and they were going at it hungrily.

Kagome fisted his dress shirt, jerking him closer. He tastes so warm. She opened her mouth slightly when he nibbled on her lip, giving him the space he needed to plunge his tongue deeper and explore her. A gasp left her mouth when he scooped her up, rising to his feet. "Sess-" She was silenced by his lips.

Backing away, he whispered. "Shh, I am merely closing the door for privacy." Kicking the door closed and locking it, he then carried her to the bed, lying her down and settling above her. "Tell me, what is it that you wish to happen." She is in heat. Interesting. I will be unable to stop when I begin. the scent is too tantalizing.

"I want to go all the way, Sesshomaru. I promise I won't stop you." She said, unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it. "I swear."

"Hn." He smirked.

...

Sesshomaru frowned and looked down at Kagome as she laid on his chest. "You are crying." It was a statement. he knew she was crying, but the statement was meant for her to explain. When she didn't, he said, "Explain. Do you regret this?" His claws smoothed over the sensitive skin of his lover's back slowly as he anticipated the answer.

She shook her head sadly. "N-no. I (hic) I can't stop thinking about how you didn't say you cared for me. And you still haven't said it."

"Kagome-"

"Do you care? I care about you a lot. And I really want to know that I'm not wasting my time. I..."

Sesshomaru placed a finger over her lips, a smile creeping onto her face. "Kagome, I will admit to you. I know nothing of this love you humans speak of. Yet, I know that you have made me feel things. I have never experienced jealousy. And yet since I've met you, I experience it everyday. i have never been hurt. And yet I was when you no longer wished to speak with me. I wish to kill any other male who looks at you." He tightened his hold on her. "That is what I assume your love is. And if that is in fact the case, I love you, Kagome."

Her eyes widened, just as they had when Inuyasha had said the same to her just days before. "I...I love you too, Sesshomaru." Once again, she held he fertilized egg within her. Two of the demons I love down, one to go.

...

Naraku chuckled as he helped Kagome get dressed. "My love, what would you say, if I proposed that we met tomorrow?" He bit his lip as he closed the front clasp on her bra.

"I'd say, so sorry, koi. I'm going out of town for the next few months to visit my cousin in America." She smirked when he pouted after sliding herunderwear onto her body. "Don't worry. It'll only be two months. Maybe two and a half." If I calculated right. It's been three weeks since I've been holding these fertilized eggs. Inuyasha's has aged the most, then Sesshomaru's. Now his. And if I learn the right spell from Grandma Kaede, I can make it so that I'll be back by December. It is only late September now. Yes. I'll make it til then. "And then I'll be back. Can you stand to be away from me for so long?"

"Perhaps. I doubt it. But perhaps." After sliding on her last article of clothing, her jacket, he kissed her full on the mouth. "Tell me you will miss me." He murmured huskily in her ear, allowing his tongue to dart out and tease her lobe.

She shivered with pleasure at the action. "I-I'll miss you, Raku-san."

He bit down on her lobe, cherishing her squeal. "I need to hear it louder."

"I will miss you, Raku-san!" She moaned out.

"As will I, you." He cooed, pulling her hips to meet his erection. "Do you see what you do to me? We've already done so, and you've made me want to reinact it again. My love, when you return, I will make you mine."

Though she knew it wouldn't happen, Kagome smiled, shifting to rub her hip against his shaft. "And I will be waiting for that day, koichi. But I must leave now." With a longing exhale, she left for home to pack. "Shippo, bring me your suitcase! I'm going to help you pack, dear!" Dear? Now I sound like mum. She told herself sadly, spotting her sweet son wrestling with Sota and her father. "Ahem, boys."

They all turned to greet her happily. "Kagome! Momma, you're back!"

Kagome nodded with a laugh. "Yeah. I call to you when I came in the house. Come on. We have to pack, Ship."

"Okay, momma!" He ran past her. "What are you waiting for?! We're going to america!"

"I know." She kissed her father and brother's cheek. "I'll miss you." She hadn't told them what was happening for their own good. Besides, it's not like they would'v elet her go."

"I'll miss you, my kawaii itoshii." Isao embraced her tightly.

"I might miss you. And tell Kikyo not to give you any chocolate." Sota told her, ruffling her hair after pecking her forehead. "And since I assumed that you wouldn't tell her, I already took the liberty of calling her and Grandma Kaede."

Kagome pouted, sticking out her tongue. "You're so unfair."

"Momma! America is waiting!" Shippo whined from her bedroom.

"Coming, kit!" Kagome said with a smile, turning on her heels. When she reached the doorway, she heard her father speak.

"You may want to check out some colleges there. I don't want you to leave me. But I hears that they have some good ones there."

Kagome nodded, resting a hand on the door frame. "I'll be sure to remember to do it. Goodnight, obou and aniki." She then headed out, and upon entering her room, went to her closet. Pulling out a few white bags, she said, "Ship, I bought you some clothes." She sat them before him. "They're already folded. Just put them in."

"Okay!"

Then, lowering her tone to a very soft, only-for-youkai-ears whisper, she asked, "Do you remember momma's secret?"

"Yes." he whispered equally softly. "I'm going to have three new siblings."

"Good. When we're in America, you can tell anyone. Just don't call grandpa and uncle Sota, K?" She asked, zipping up her now packed luggage and Shippo's.

"Okay, momma." He nuzzled her neck. "Can I smell them?"

Kagome nodded, allowing a little of her scent to be expelled. "So?"

"Two girls and a boy. And they all smell nice."

She nodded happily. "That's what I thought." Lying down, she cut off the light and pulled her kit to her chest. "Tomorrow, we go to America."

...

Kagome stepped out of the plane and looked around. "Hm. New York looks so dirrerent from what I saw when I was seven. It's sorta a reminder of home, huh, Ship?" She looked down to see the kit asleep in her arms. "Aw, jetlag? Me too, but since I'm older, I can handle it. She looked around for Kikyo, but didn't see her. Where the heck is that wench? She jumped when she felt her luggage plucked from her hands.

"Kagsy cousin!" Kikyo shrieked as she nodded towards the driver who had taken the bags. "How are the babies? Pups? And Spider babe?"

"They're fine, Kik."

Kikyo nodded happily. "Good. Your kit is cute too. Oh, I hope you aren't still angry about what happened?"

"Surprisingly, no. I don't care anymore." She said truthfull. it had hurt like a mesuinu (what do you think that is?) back then, but now. it was nothing.

"Great! We're going to have so much fun! And before you lose your figure to a baby gut, we'll go find us some boys to spend time with." Leading her cousin out to the car, she calmed. "Sorry if I'm too bubbly. I just missed you. And I was scared you'd hate me forever." You're my favorite cousin, Kag. I really didn't want to hurt you.

Kagome smiled. "I didn't know how I'd react to seeing you again. But I'm happy we're together." Strange. i thought I'd want to claw her eyes out, but I don't. i've actually...missed being with her. I wounder if we can still play the twin thing? 


	9. Chapter 9

A Tale of Two Yakuza, Three Demons, and One Girl Ningen

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 9:

.

.

.

"'Kaa-san! Kaa-san, wake up! We need to get up! I wanna see the Statue of Liberty! Or the Empire State building! Momma!" Shippo cried out, shaking his mother, whom looked to be nine months pregnant by demon standards. "Please wake up!" Shippo had been waiting hours for his mother to wake up. His Aunt Kikyo and Great Grandma Kaede had asked him to leave her be, but he was only a kit. One who was really bored and wanted to spend time with his okaa-san. Especially since he had gone a bit without one. His life had been nothing but turmoil from birth. His father was murdered by a group of well know gangsters. His poor mother died perhaps a week afterwards due to the link mating held, and her grief had merely speeded up the process. So he wanted to live every aching moment with his new okaa-san. He wouldn't tell her, but after he had bitten her, he could taste her death nearing. "Kaa-san." Is momma dead already? His eyes filled with tears.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Sh-ship?" She winced as she forced herself to rise up into a sitting position. Her bones ached badly, as did her head and her heart. "What's wrong, my kit?" She whispered, pulling him into her arms in attempt to calm him. I wonder, what could make him cry? My poor kit, what bothers you? "Shippo, tell 'kaa-san what's wrong."

Feeling his spirit lift, Shippo grinned and giggled. "It's nothing, kaa-san! Can we go out now! Please!"

"Shippo, momma doesn't feel..." She paused at the sight of him pouting, "like lying around the house either. Go get ready, and I'll meet you in the living room okay." Really. Who would've honestly been able to turn down that face? Imagine it, a boy who looked perhaps two years of age, poking his lip out at you as it quivered and his eyes still contained left over tears! For crying out loud, that screamed 'Love me! Give me attention! Take me out for fun!' So she forced herself to get up and changed into a slightly slimming maternity dress before walking to the livingroom in a wadling like manner. "Shippo, you ready?"

"Yeah, momma!" He ran up to her, wearing a green shirt, a brown jacket over it, and a pair of jeans. "You look pretty, mommy! Aunt Kikyo said she'd come alon! She's driving us!" Shippo said in faux cheer. He didn't really like Kikyo. He had heard that she did something to hurt his mom, though he didn't know what. But still, no one had any right to ever hurt his momma and he'd make sure it never happened again!" Taking her hand, he began to lead her away to the car. Clicking himself into his carseat, he said, "I'm ready."

Kikyo nodded with a smile. "Where to first, Kag?"

"What do you recommend for Shippo?" Kagome wheezed groggily. "This is all for him."

"There's a park. Central Park actually. It has a carousel too." She said, taking off to the park.

"Shippo," Kagome began when they had arrived at the park, "stay close, okay?"

"Sure, mommy!" He ran off to play with a little girl.

Slumping onto a bench, Kagome groaned. Her stomach was about to blow. Everytime bile rose into her throat, she forced it back down without a word. Shippo needed to have fun. She only hoped he couldn't sense and smell how horrible she felt. Pregnancy wasn't nearly what sh ehad expected. No. Pregnancy was Kami's way of punishing women for sex! But, then again, I guess we get the love of a child in the process. She was yanked from her musings by Kikyo's voice.

"You don't feel well, Kagsy, do you?" She pulled Kagome's head into her lap.

"No." Kagome whined, sighing when she felt Kikyo stroke her ebony hair. "I just wanted Shippo to have a chance to have fun. He rarely does, ya know."

Kikyo nodded. "I understand, but you can't drag yourself around like this. It could make things much harder for you. It could hurt the babies you're carrying. Shippo can stand to let you rest for a little while. i'm sure he'd understand. Your little kit loves you. I can tell. He'd do anything so that you were happy. But...I guess I could numb the pain a little for you." After Kagome gave her consent, Kikyo touched a pale, pink tinted hand to her cousin's head, chanting softly. "Zutsuu tachisaru (Headache leave). Zutsuu tachisaru. Zutsuu tachisaru. Zutsuu tachisaru. Zutsuu tachisaru. Zutsuu tachisaru. Zutsuu tachisaru. Zutsuu tachisaru."

A smile appeared on Kagome's face and she grabbed Kikyo's hand. "Kami, that feels so much better, Kik. Thanks for easing atleast one of my pains. I think I can stand to sit here for a while." A brief sigh escaped her as she sat up and answered her beckoning cellphone. "Moshi, Moshi, Higurashi, Kagome speaking." She murmured weakly.

"I see you obviously miss me a lot. Have you gone weak without me, Kag?" Inuyasha taunted.

Kagome smirked. "Inu-kun. Of course I miss you."

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow, appearing to mock his elder half brother. "Are you feeling okay? You soung sick."

"Oh, me? I'm fine, a little nauseated, but fine. How bout you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I wish you were here though." He blushed a little. "Sess is starting to get on my nerves and..."

Kagome grinned. "Starting to? What do you mean Sesshomaru is starting to get on your nerves? When hasn't he, koi?"

Inuyasha's laughing flowed into her ear. "You're right! See, I"m losing it without having you at me side, Kagome! When are you coming back?" Man, I hoped you were pregnant, but I guess not since you haven't told me. He frowned when she didn't reply. "Kag, you alright?"

Kikyo held back Kagome's hair as she gagged into a garbage can in the park. "Oh Kami I can't take this! This wasn't what I signed up for, Kik!"

"Kagome! Kag! Baby, you okay?!"

Wiping her mouth on a napkin before disposing of it, Kagome groaned and plopped onto a bench. "I just had to puke, Inuyasha. And I'll be back in a few days, three to be exact."

"Hm." He prepared to ask her a serious question, not sure of the answer he'd get. A blush spread across his cheeks as he walked a little faster to get away from everyone on the street, going into the woods he and Kagome had made love in before whispering, "Hey, Kag, are you pregnant?"

Having practiced, Kagome knew just how to play it off. "Pregnant? No. You've got to be kidding me, inu-kun. One, you would've smelled it. And if you hadn't, I would have told you." It was funny that mikos were really the only ones who knew that when in heat, a female's scent hid such things, as they did the scents of others she'd been with. Youkai really should've known those things. "Why? Because I don't feel well?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering." He flushed more. "And hoping that maybe you were. But hey, maybe we can work on that when you come back, ne?"

Kagome blushed, turning away from Kikyo. "Perhaps, my da-rin. I have to go, Inu-kun. Tell Sess-kun and Niban Obou-chan that I sais hello. And if you see Naraku, tell him as well. Bye."

"Bye, Kagome. I love you." He blushed.

"I love you too." She hung up, then turned to see her cousin, grinning like an idiot. "What?"

"One of the pups' father?" She question, moving her eyebrows for emphasis.

Kagome blushed. "Y-yeah. That's one. His name is Inuyasha Tashio, son of Lord Inutaisho Tashio of the western lands."

"Whoa. Dating a prince?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "And the father of the other pup is Sesshomaru Tashio, also son of Lord Inutaisho."

"Okay. A prince, a Lord to be, and a..."

"Naraku Onigumo of the Northern lands, another Lord to be." Kagome said as her cheeks reddened more, staring at her feet and playing with her hair.

"Wow, Kag. Sure upgraded." Kikyo laughed, knudging her cousin as Shippo came running.

"Momma! You ready to go? I'm hungry." He said, scrambling into her lap, careful of her protruding stomach.

"Then let's go get you something to eat." She said, rising to her feet.

.

.

.

.

Shippo smiled at his mother as they laid in bed at night. "Momma, what will my brother and sisters' names be?"

"Hm." Kagome recalled the names in her dreams. "There will be one with dark hair. Her name will be Kazumi. The other girl will have silver hair, her name will be Takara. The boy with silver hair will be named Mamoru." She whispered. "Now, off to bed with you."

As she herself drifted off, she began to dream.

/Dream\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Kagome, do not leave This Sesshomaru. I will be unable to continue without you." Sesshomaru whispered as his long, claw tipped fingers played with Kagome's hair, moving slowly because of his sorrow of having to let her go.

"I'm sorry, Sess-kun. I have to. I'm needed in the spirit world." She confessed. "Midoriko, she needs me." It was true. She had been told in a dream that she was needed by the old priestess whom created the Jewel of Four Souls. Kagome had wondered why, but after not recieving an answer, she decided to live with it. She'd find out soon enough after all.

Sesshomaru frowned, pulling her closer. "If you must leave, I am to come with you."

Her eyes watering, the miko smiled sadly, letting her arms lay limp at her side. "Let me go, Sesshomaru. Both physically and mentally. Forget me."

"I can not. I will not. Our child Kagome. Think of her." He gripped her shoulders.

"I have. And I think what I must leave for will make life more peaceful for her. My soul will find you, Sesshomaru. You will know that she is me. Just let go."

Sesshomaru drew back, staring into her eyes lovingly before locking their lips. I will do as you wish. He let his hands fall from her shoulders, down her arms, and grabbing her small hands, some how managing to intertwine their hands despite such major size differences. The dream, however, faded into her speaking with Inuyasha.

"I won't let you leave me!" He roared angrily, snatching her to him. "You are mine! I love you." He added softly.

"I'm needed elsewhere by Midoriko."

"I don't care! You aren't going anywhere!"

"Let me go, Inuyasha. Both physically and mentally. Forget me."

He frown at her. "Impossible. I will never forget you or let you go. I'll hold on forever. What about Mamoru?"

She sighed. "What I am doing will benefit him in the end. I know it will. My soul will return to you. And you'll feel it. Just release me."

Inuyasha, though hesitant, nodded and kissed her deeply. I will try for you. He held her waist possessively. Once again, the dream faded to her and Naraku.

"You are mistaken, my love, if you think for a second that I will let anything take you from me." Naraku said with authority, clasping her hands in his. "I need you with everything within me, Higurashi, Kagome."

Kagome grinned weakly. "Some one else needs me even more."

"Ludicrous. No one needs you more than I."

With no hesitation, Kagome said her infamous line, "Let me go, Naraku. Both physically and mentally. Forget me."

He shook his head furiously, his black hair floating around him as though it was unsure of how to perform in such an act which he had never done before. "Forgetting such beautiful memories as the ones you have created within me is unheard of. Our daughter Kazumi needs you as well."

"I'm helping her in the long run. I swear to you that my soul will once again be near yours. And you'll be sure of it when you feel it. Just free me."

"My koi...I will miss you." Capturing her lips, Narakus thrusted his tongue within, his hands lacing her hair. Suddenly, she was thrown into darkness.

"No! I didn't say goodbye to Sota, daddy, Shippo, or Tai-obou-chan!" A sharp shot through her body as the darkness engulfed her.

/End of Dream\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome shot up with a high shriek, waking Shippo. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, "Momma...I think you had and accident.

"No, Shippo. Go get Grandma and Kikyo. My water just broke. 


	10. Arrival of the Pups and Spiderling

A Tale of Two Yakuza, Three Demons, and One Girl Ningen

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 10: Arrival of the Pups and Spiderling/ Confrontation

Kikyo's eye glanced back and forth from her cousin's offspring to her exhausted, resting cousin. /My...Kagome's children do look a lot like her. And they're so exhausted. I swear, the father's must be handsome. I haven't seen any of them before. Hm. I bet those are some sexy little demons. I don't want to hurt Kagome, but the second I see them or talk to them, I am going to...\ Her sick thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of Kagome's phone. Strolling over, her lips curled into a smirk when she read the caller ID. "Hello, Naraku." She drawled in an attempt to be sexy.

Naraku nearly gagged when he heard the voice. /What wench has Kagome's phone? It matters not. I simply wish for her to stop speaking.\ But that didn't stop his curiosity. "Who are you?"

"Kiiiikyooo, Kaaagssyy's cousssin." She twitched when she heard Kagome's sheets move, obviously meaning that she had moved. Glancing over her shoulder, Kikyo was relieved to see her relative still sleeping. "And who are yoooou?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Naraku, Kagome's love. Would you hand her the phone?"

"Why? You don't enjoy speaking with me?" /My sexy voice usually bags them all. He's simply playing hard to get.\

"No. Quite frankly, I do not. I wish to speak with my Kagome and only my Kagome." He was getting irritated quickly and wished he could reach through the phone and kill her.

Kikyo snorted. "You just say that because you have yet to see me."

"No. I've seen you. Kagome has pictures at her home of you. I do not see why. If I had a hideous, ignorant, disgusting cousin such as you, I would be sure to dispose of the photographs. I do not understand how such a dispicable creature could even be related to my tenshii. Give her the telephone, wench!" It was half yell, half whisper, but he was sure he got his message across. "Must I repeat myself."

Shocked, Kikyo gasped. Never before had she been turned down. But now that Kagome had grown up, she was being constantly ignored. When they went to the mall after Kagome's arrival, the boys and men and demons seemed to flock to her. /What does she have that I don't?\ Pouting, she said, "Kagome's tired. She's done a bit of work this morning."

"You have my 'Gome working?" He asked in anger.

"Actually, she brought this on herself. She just g-ow!" She stroked the side of her face, which a shoe had just been in contact with. Glaring around, she saw a pissed Kagome sitting up in bed. "Ka-kagome? You're up."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome answered, "Yeah. I am. Who's on the phone?" /You were about to spill everything, so they better be filled in already.\

"Um, he said his name's Naraku, Kagsy. Here you go." She gave a fake smile and sat the phone in her cousin's hand. "I was just going to wake you."

"Uh huh." Kagome said sleepily, turning her attention to her phone. "Raku-kun?"

Naraku felt soothed immediately. "Koishii, my what an annoying pest she is. But she does not matter. Are you feeling well? You sound ill."

"Yeah, but I'll be perfectly fine soon." She had just been released from the hospital a few hours before and would be returning home by plane the day after. "And you?" She stroked her stomach. /I guess since they were demon babies, my figure just came right back. I love that. Now, no one will notice anything.\

"I am well. Painfully jaded without you, but well. Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe you are returning tomorrow."

Kagome smiled. "You're correct. I'll be there by 6:00 pm tomorrow. Can you survive until then?"

Naraku sighed longingly. "Well, honestly, I'll force myself to live. I wouldn't want to just leave you to come back to a city that lacks Naraku."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'd hate to live in a city without you, Raku-kun. How is everything going in Japan?"

"Well enough." He rose to his feet and walked to his front door when he heard the doorbell. (I have never imagined Naraku having a house! I still can't! LOL) "Oh, the mutts are here." he said with a smirk, opening the door. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru."

"Naraku." The brother's said together.

"What brings you here?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "We need to talk, about our Yakuzas and something else."

Naraku cocked a brow. "Ah, yes." Turning back to his phone, he said, "Kagome, I will speak with you upon your return."

"Whoa, you're talking to Kag! Lemme see the phone!" Inuyasha lunged to snatch it, only he was too slow, sending him crashing to the ground. "Grr, give me the damn phone, Kumo (spider) !"

Kagome groaned. "I have a headache, Naraku. Can you tell him to calm down?"

"Kagome wishes for you to shut it, mutt." He said cockily.

"I asked if he'd calm down, not shut it! Kami, you guys are unbearable!" Kagome yelled loud enough for even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to hear.

Sesshomaru snatched Naraku's phone. "These mere children are ignorant, Kagome."

"Oh, hello, Sess-kun."

Naraku snarled, almost dog like, and reached to snatch his phone back, but Sesshomaru was too fast. "Sesshomaru, my phone."

"Hn." Sesshomaru ignored. He hardly enjoyed having the spider's phone so close to his person, but if he could hear Kagome's voice, it was worth it. "I take it you are well and will not return to me ill."

"Return to you?!" Inuyasha howled agrily. "She'll be returning to me, moron!"

Sighing, Kagome answered. "I am fine."

"You mutts claimed you wish to speak of the yakuzas and you are too busy trying to talk to that who is mine! Phone, now."

"Call me mutt again and your life is over, kumo." Sesshomaru hissed. "Good bye, Kagome. I will see you tomorrow evening."

Kagome smirked and answered, "Sure, I'll..."

"Kagome! A baby is crying!" Kikyo hollered.

Kagome quickly thought of something, answering, "K, Kik! I'll come check on Shippo!" She groaned, "Headache and you refuse to help, worthless cousin." Sitting up, she said, "Bye, Sess-kun. Tell Raku-kun and Inu-kin the same." She hung up and forced herself out of bed.

Sesshomaru frowned. As did Naraku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, though, was the one to speak up. "Why would her cousin say 'a' baby? Shippo is the only one she has...right?"

Naraku thought for a moment, then replied, "Her cousin is ill in the head. She lies. She flirts. She's simply another mindless twit who does not belong in Kagome's family. So, what is it that you wish to speak off."

"Kagome, first."

"What of her?"

Inuyasha arrogantly plopped onto a couch. "She is officially mine."

Naraku snorted softly. "Is that so? What makes it that way?"

Her smirked. Now, had she been around, he'd have blushed. But now he was only with two guys. "I've had her. Physically."

"Intimately?" He questioned, slightly shocked, though he refused to show it.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, that makes two of us." Though he hated the thought of her and Inuyasha, he ouldn't help but smirk again at the red face Inuyasha had taken.

Sesshomaru's vision became tainted with pink. "Three of us."

"Oh hell no! Not you, the freaking human popsicle?!" Inuyasha howled. "And you! You evil bastard! You two had to have raped my Kagome or something!"

"She gave herself to me willingly." Sesshomaru found himself saying along with Naraku.

"No way in hell! She is mine, and you'll stay away from her!"

Sesshomaru glared mercilessly, "Halfbreed, you are obviously mistaken. Higurashi, Kagome belongs to this Sesshomaru."

Naraku's teeth clenched shut. "You heartless mutt, you're insane."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Kagome wants me. We love each other."

"Strange, I seem to recall her saying such to me." Narkau said with a sneer. "Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

"It doesn't matter! She's confused. When she comes back, she'll be ready for me and only me. You bastards can back off."

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes turning comepletely red as he clenched his fists shut. "You have lost one too many braincells, brother. This Sesshomaru always recieves what he wishes to. She will be mine."

Running a hand through his wavy black hair, Naraku interrupted, "Listen, pups, I propose a battle. When I win, I get Kagome. To be in my yakuza and to love."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "And when Sess and I win, we'll jsut battle each other until I win my Kagome."

"You would not win, halfbreed. But seeing as there is no way that I will lose, I agree. Tomorrow."

Naraku couldn't stop the sinister smile on his face. "Six 'o clock. She will be returning at that time. So by the time we finish, she will be waiting."

"Agreed." The Tashio bros (Oh, so kawaii) spoke. Inuyasha added, "In the woods. There's this large clearing. No one will interrupt us."

"Fine. You may go." He waved hishand nonchalantly.

"Prepare to lose, kumo, Onigumo." Inuyasha hissed, storming out with his brother gliding after him.

/Indeed. There may be a little blood shed, but I will have kagome.\ Naraku thought to himself.

.

/

.

/

--

Kagome smiled down at her four children as she rocked with them in a hammock on her grandmothers porch. "I will miss you, my loves. Register my face in your minds. I want you to remember me, okay? Promise momma you won't just forget her. She needs to live on with you. I promise, I'll be with you every step of the way. if you need anything, momma will be there to give it to you. I swear." Try as she did, she couldn't keep her tears in her eyes, and they dropped onto the sleeping offspring. "Mommy loves you." She kissed them all, giving Shippo an extra kiss as he slept on.

Kaede walked slowly onto the porch. "Kagome, it is time." Her heart broke when he rgranddaughter turned to face her, her blue eyes glistening with tears. "Ye knew this was coming, child."

"I...I know. I just never thought I'd love someone, or in my case, so many people that I just don't want to let them go. But I understand what I must do. And I am more than willing." She rose to her feet, lying Shippo back down before going into the house with her grandmother. Following slowly, she sat when they arrived to her grandmother's room of prayer. "What must I do?"

"We will pray and call out to Midoriko." Kaede replied, setting on the floor across from Kagome. "Repeat after me. Koko ni kite kudasai, Midoriko. (Come here (polite), Midoriko.)"

Wiping a tear away, Kagome said, "Koko ni kite kudasai, Midoriko."

"Again, my dear. Incessantly, child."

"Koko ni kite kudasai, Midoriko. Koko ni kite kudasai, Midoriko. Koko ni kite kudasai, Midoriko." She found herself crying harder with each word. She paused, only because she felt the spirit present and found a hand on her back. "Midoriko." She whispered.

"Yes, child." Midoriko whispered. "Why do you cry?"

She hesitated, but turned to face the beautiful spirit. "I will miss everyone, Midoriko-sama."

Midoriko gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry. You will grow use to it, as I did after my untimely death."

"Why do I have to hand them over?" She sobbed.

"It is only so that I may watch them until you cross over. Then I will give them to their father's. I thought you understood, Kagome."

She frowned. "I do. I just don't want to. I've grown attached in such a short time. I can't, Mido-sama. Please don't make me."

"My child," Midoriko sat, wrapping her arms around the yound girl and her sleeping children, "you will get over it in time. I know you will. It will only be for a day or two. Then, your soul will honestly be able to watch over them. Kagome, the fate of this world is in your hands. What will you do with it?" Not saying a word, Kagome nodded and extended her arms, silently asking Midoriko to take them if she needed to. Midoriko took the babies and kissed Kagome's forehead. "In due time, little one, you will understand." She vanished, taking the pups with her.

Kagome's lip quivered. "Grandma."

"Hai, child." Kaede whispered softly. "I am here, Kagome."

"Oh, grandma! Why!" Kagome cried, lunging at her grandmother and sobbing into her open arms.

"Shh, child. It is for the best. It will be alright." Kaede tried to calm her. Ye poor child.

.

/

.

/

--

"Come on, Shippo." Kagome whispered to her tired kit. A gentle smile washed onto her face when he stumbled to her sleepily. Scooping him up in her arms, she whispered, "Rest, Shippo." She walked out of the airport and out to a cab for a ride home. Sliding in, she told the driver her address and leaned back to think. She was back home, and still depressed over having to give up her babies so quickly. She wanted her babies. For a second, all she could think was, /To Hell with the World! My babies need me! Daddy needs me! Sota needs me! Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Naraku, Tai! They need me! I can't abandon them because this cruel world needs to be cleansed! They've done no wrong!\ But she continued to think more. Perhaps, if she did leave, she could make life better, easier, more valuable for them! Maybe, they could live strong, happy lives! She'd sacrifice for them. She'd be more than willing to lose herself for them to be secure. She could, should, and would.

"Mama." Shippo shook his mother, whom was completely oblivious to the fact that she had fallen asleep. "We're home."

Nodding, Kagome said. "You're right." Taking out a few thousand yen and handed them over. "Thank you, sir." She opened the door and carried Shippo and their luggage out, with a little help from the kit himself. She was surprised to see Hiten running her way. "Shippo, go inside."

"Okay, mama." he dragged his bag into the house.

"Hiten." Kagome ackowledges. "What are you hear for?"

he panted slightly. "I heard you had returned, and I...I thought you'd want to know that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Naraku are having a battle to win your heart."

Her eyes widened. "Th-they're what now?"

"They're battling."

"Where?!"

He pointed towards the woods. "In there!"

"Take me to the exact place!" She grabbed his hand, sprinting behind him as he led her away.

"Kagome!" Sota screamed. "Where are you going?!"

She frowned. "To stopped those morons."

Sota's eyes widened. He had heard of the battle. "Kag, it isn't safe. Dad, I gotta go!" he ran after her. "Kagome, get back here!"

Kagome ignored him, eagerly running with Hiten. She kept running until they were deep in the forest. The sound of gunshots getting louder drummed through her ears, but she kept running. She stopped when she came to the clearing, her eyes widening when she saw what was happening. "Oh my Kami." There were atleast seven on each side, wounded and bleeding. Her heart clenched. "Stop it you idiots!" Their eyes cut to her, but otherwise, she went ignored. /Fine. They're going to ignore me! I'll show them.\ She started to run toward them, but Sota grabbed her. "Let me go! Now!"

"Kagome, no! You're going to get hurt!"

"I don't care! I won't let them kill themselves!" She broke free and kept running.

"Cease fire!" All three leaders screamed. But afterwards, two shots were heard.

Sota wrapped his arms around his sister. "Kagome!" He pushed her down on the ground. 


	11. Chapter 11 No!

A Tale of Two Yakuza, Three Demons, and One Girl Ningen

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 11: No!

Sota heard Kagome's shallow breathing and began to pray to every God that he knew that she hadn't been hit. Buddha! God! Jesus! Allah! Yahweh! Zues! "Kagome." he whispered, his voice shaking. He rose up, pulling her into his arms so he could see her better. At the sight of her, his eyes filled with tears. "No! No! Kagome, I told you not to come here!" He sobbed into her chest, careful not to touch the gaping wound in her stomach. "Kagome, why would you do something like this?! Why, dammit?!" He held her tighter, looking up when he felt three familiar auras coming closer. "You demons, stay away from her! This is your fault! She was trying to get you idiots to stop! Why didn't you when she asked?! Now, my little sister has a freaking whole in her stomach! I hate you ignorant bastards!" He sobbed harder, his tears splashing onto his sister's face.

Inuyasha stood stock still, watching Kagome's blood seep onto the snow. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to come out like that. Why had she done that?! They were demons! There was too small a chance that anything would've happened had he or Sesshomaru or Naraku been shot! Why did she do that! Why had she thrown herself out there like that?! Sesshomaru and Naraku were thinking exactly the same thing. Did she truly love them all that much?

"Kagome, wake up! Please, Imoto! Wake up for me. I need you to awaken, for me." He pled, his eyes closed tight.

Kagome coughed, blood spewing from her mouth, running down her cheeks, chin, and chest. "I'm sorry, aniki."

Sota's heart sang. "Imoto! You're awake."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." turning her face to his stomach, she nuzzled closer to him before falling back into the black abyss known as unconciousness.

"it isn't your fault. You have mom's heart. Always saving others." He whispered, stroking her hair. Not even bothering to look up, he mumbled. "Call an ambulance so that they can be waiting outside the forest."

Gulping, but nodding, Inuyasha took out his cell phone and dialed the number. "Yeah, we have a..." He gulped again and turned away, "a woman who's been shot in the stomach. We need an ambulance...We'll be waiting near the Shikon Enterprise building...Yes. Thank you." Hanging up, he asked, "Sess, do we call dad or Kagome's dad first?"

Sesshomaru couldn't answer. He was too shocked. Sota cleared his throat, mumbling hoarsely, "Call Inutaisho. He'll know what to do in this situation better than my dad would. I'll call my dad once we reach the hospital."

"Okay," he paused. "Sota, I'm sorry. You know how much I care about Kagome. i didn't want this to..."

"Save it! Just...just call your dad. Please."

Inuyasha forced himself to do as told, dialing up his father as Sota began to carry Kagome out of the the woods. "Dad, it's Inuyasha."

"Dad?" Inutaisho chuckled. "What happened to 'old man?'"

"N-not now, dad. Something happened. Something serious." He hesitated, not knowing what to say. "She's back."

Inutaisho quirked a brow. "Obviously. I knew before you did. I'm at her house with her father and Shippo. Have you seen her and Sota?"

Inuyasha bit back tears. "Y-yeah. I s-saw them. The problem is...D-dad." He couldn't hold it in anymore. "I didn't think that would happen! She just threw herself into the middle of it and I...I don't know who did it, but..."

"What happened?" Inutaisho was worried. It wasn't like Inuyasha to just run on and on. He normally yelled at people to get to the point. "What happened, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, dad, she's been shot...in the stomach."

Inutaisho didn't know what to say. His heart was frozen, his lungs the same. he couldn't breathe, let alone think about what Inuyasha had just said.

"Dad...Father!"

Inutaisho shook his head. "Inuyasha, stay where you are! Just...just stay where you are!" He hung up the phone. "Isao, something happened to Kagome! We have to go!"

"What happened to my daughter?!" He said, grabbing Shippo and running after Inutaisho. "What happened to my Kagome?" After buckling in Shippo, he sat in the passengers seat.

"Isao, when I tell you this, I'm going to need you to remain calm." he said, shaking himself. "Kagome has been shot."

Isao Higurashi nodded. "She's been shot, huh?" His skin paled and he fainted.

"Inuyasha better explain this in detail when I get there!"

"Okaa-san's been shot?" Shippo asked sadly.

"Yes, Shippo, but she might be okay. I hope she's okay."

/

/

/

/

Everyone's attention turned to a doctor when he entered the waiting room. "Higurashi Isao and Sota?" He called.

Jumping to their feet, father and son rushed to him. "That's us."

"We've done what we can. All you can do is hope and pray. She continues to go in and out of conciousness. You may all come to see her now, considering the fact that she is awake. Follow me." He led the group to the room and knocked. "Higurashi, Kagome?"

After a few minuted, they heard her say, "Yes?" It was soft, but audible.

"Would you like any company?" he asked gently.

"Are they angry with me?"

His eyebrows furrowed, he answered, "Of course not."

Kagome sighed, slumping under the covers in pain. "Fine." She hid her face when she heard the door open.

Isao shuffled over to his daughter and mumbled, "Kagome?" When he didn't get an answer, he pulled the sheet away from her face, giving him a view of her teary eyed appearance. "My sweet baby." He placed a hand on her sheet, preparing to pull it down but Kagome held it tight. "Let me see, Kagome." Reluctantly, she removed her hands, allowing him to pull down the sheet. When he raised the upper half of her paper putfit, made specifically because of the location of her wound, his eyes filled with tears. A large stitch sat on his daughters stomach. He brushed his fingers over it gently.

"Don't." Kagome whimpered, moving his hand as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, daddy."

"Sorry? Princess, you've done no wrong."

She nodded. "I did. Despite the fact that I could've, i didn't warn you, daddy."

He grimaced a little. "Warn me of what?"

"My dream. The female who was to die soon. i didn't tell you that it was me."

He shook his head. "You are not going to die. The doctors will do everything they can to help you, and you'll come out of this hospital as your usual, spunky self, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "Daddy, denial never helped anyone. After my dream, I had another. And Midoriko was there, and she told me that I'd die. I told her that I didn't want to hear something like that, but she insisted. I've grown to accept it, dad."

"Kagome, you said that it was no big deal." Sota intervened.

"No. I said it was no big deal to me. The reason that I must die, let's me know that it's best that I do." She frowned at the needles in her arms. "Stupid hospital." A gasp escaped her as a sharp pain flew through her abdomen. Her hands shot to her wound, her eyes flying shut. "Mido-sama never told me of the pain."

"Imoto, you can not die. You can not leave me here." Sota pled, stroking her hair. "I'll join you. I swear, i'll be right behind you, Kagome."

She exhaled. "No. You, my aniki, will stay here with obou and take care of Shippo for me. Speaking of Shippo..."

The kit sat on the bed beside her. "I knew, mama. I tasted it in your blood when I bit you. I think I tasted it. Or it could've been the bond thingy I made. But I knew. i didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be sad."

"My kit, so sweet." Kagome smiled, patting his head. "So you've known only maybe fifteen minutes less than I have."

Inuyasha growled. "How can you be so calm and happy about this?"

Kagome merely shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Shippo glared at Inuyasha. "Momma cried enough about it. Especially yesterday! Do you want her to cry some more, you baka?"

Kagome sighed. "Shippo, I kinda wanted the whole crying thing to be a secret."

"Oh." He blushed. "Sorry, mama."

"It's fine. You didn't know."

"So you've cried?" Inutaisho asked softly.

Kagome sighed sadly. "I couldn't help myself. The thought of leaving everyone I cared about. Then those stupid dreams of ways I could say goodbye. And none of you reacted well to my leaving. Not that I'd expect you to. And it only made it worse that I had to..." She stopped.

"Had to what?"

"I can't tell you. You'll find out at the funeral."

Inutaisho fought back a growl. "There will be no funeral, Kagome."

"So, you're going to bury me without one then?" She asked with an elevated brow before pulling her pillow over her face. "It's not like you have anything to worry about. i'll be watching over you every moment that I can. I made a pact with Mido-sama. I cna even make myself visible to you whenever I want. it'll be like I'm there, but I won't be. I don't know what to say to make everything better. I didn't ask for this. I just...She claimed that I was the only one who could do the job she needs me for. She said my soul is pure or something along those lines. I told her to find another, but she claims my soul is different. It's made up of many souls, from humans, demons, animals, which I don't really appreciate, but hey. You can't chose your soul." She sighed. "I just wish it didn't have to happen so soon." Then she noticed a strange silence. "Raku-kun, Inu-kun, and Sess-kun, your silence annoys me. Don't you have anything to say?" She asked, removing the pillow from her face.

Turning to her, they all said, "We know."

"Know what?"

"That you've been with all of us, intimately."

"Oh." She blushed. "Really?"

"Why?"

She cough, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. "There are two reasons. One, you'll find out soon enough. The other, I don't know." After pausing, she continued, "I've said it before, I don't just love one of you. I love all of you equally."

"Why?"

"Um." She said groggily, feeling her conciousness slipping. "I had this dream. And it told me why because I didn't understand it myself. Sesshomaru, our personalities and appearances are like yin and yang. Forcing against each other so much that we basically fit like a puzzle piece. Where I'm gentle, you're rougher. Where I'm warm, you're colder. Where I need someone to love," She smiled, "you need to be loved. We work together to balance out each other's lives. Which is the way it was in my dream, yin fighting yang for dominance." Her heart monitor slowed, "Inuyasha, on the other hand, is so like me. We both know what it's like to live without a mother figure. And we think a like. We're both fragile, just in seperate ways. If Inuyasha's feelings become to crushed, like the Sakura in my dream, a hanyou once filled with love, life, beauty, will wilt and die, becoming empty." Her eyes fluttered shut as she continued. "Naraku. In my dream, there was a moth, so like you. On one side, it was what everyone expected of it, dull, ugly, a monstrosity. But I still see beauty in such a side. And I told it so. It turned, and I saw that on the other side, were the most extravagant colors I had ever seen. You are like the moth. Misunderstood. But when someone comes along, lets you know that you are not what people say, you're so much more than the evil people label you with because of your appearance. So what, your hairs coal black. Black is the most amazing color in the spectrum, glossy, live. It doesn't necessarily have to be the color of evil and death. Your eyes are what some call blood red. I say they're red like the sky when the sun sets. It all depends on how someone looks at things. So forgive me for being unable to decide. But all three of your hearts and souls call out to me, and I just can't have one without the other two. Once again, my apologize. I know you don't want to hear it, but goodbye. Obou-chan, aniki, Sota, Niban Obou-can, Seshomaru, Naraku, and Inuyasha. I truly can't apologiza e...enou...gh." Her chest rose and fell slightly as she completely lost conciousness.

"Goodbye, my daughter." Isao whispered, a tear falling from his eye. "We should leave her now."

"Goodbye, Kagome/mama." Everyone added, walking outside the room and closing the door.

The second they were out, Sota said, "Her life source is gone comepletely." He grimaced, tears running down his face as the heart monitor gave a long, continuos beep. "She's gone, dad."

"Sota." Isao pulled his son into his arms, stroking his son's hair as he sobbed into it and cradled the crying Shippo between the two men. "It's going to be okay. Kagome said it would, and like always, I believe her."

Sesshomaru walked over to a container of wipes sitting on the wall. Taking a few, he began to clean his hands, having gotten her blood on them, when he carried her while Sota had a slight breakdown. Furiously, he wiped the blood off his fingers. But the scent remained. it irked him. His eyes bled red. "Why will it not come off?!" He barked angrily, his chest swelling with rage. He would never get rid of it! He'd always think of it as his fault! Why had he been so stupid?! Now he knew how Inuyasha felt after he'd slain all of those people! To have someone's blood on your hands! he couldn't do it! Furious, he punched a wholed into a wall before flitting out of the hospital.

"Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho went after him to calm him down.

Inuyasha dropped to the floor, his eyes watching after his father and brother. So much pain sat in his chest, so much worry, so much hate towareds himself! Why had he been so stupid?! What made him agree to fight for her love?! Why couldn't he have just been happy?! Why had he gloated so much at the fact that they'd made love?! Was he truly the idiot his brother said he was?! His eyes flowed with tears that soaked his face. His eyes too turned red as he folded his arms across his chest, digging his claws into the flesh on his arms. /Forgice me, Kagome! I've done this to you!\

Naraku leaned against a wall, his chest aching. He was the one who suggested that they battle. He'd even suggested the time. Perhaps he had told his side to cease too late. No one really saw exactly where the bullet came from. Why had she said such loving things about him? It only made it worse to let her go. She truly did understand him. he wasn't exactly the evil people tried to make him seem to be, and she had known that. He bit into his lip, ignoring the blood that ran down his lip. He was empty. His soul was bleeding. He was nothing, and had nothing without her. he didn't even have anthing to remind him of her. He needed her. Why had she been taken away from him?

/

/

/

/

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Inutaisho yelled out.

"Why?!" Sesshomaru yelled over his shoulder, taking to his cloud and flying, in his rage, forgetting that his father coud do the same.

"Sesshomaru, son, you are not alone! Everyone is hurt! You need to be with people! People who care about you!"

Sesshomaru growled, swerving to avoid his father. "That was her!"

"I know! And that's also me! Even Inuyasha, though he tried to hide it! Isao cares as though you were his own!" He paused beside his son when Sesshomaru stopped midair.

"I've killed her. Her blood will never leave my claws, father." Sesshomaru stared at his father, for the first time in years that he had let his facade slip before him. He looked completely broken.

Inutaisho placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "No. You did not kill her. What you were doing caused her death." he felt Sesshomaru try to jerk away, but tightened his grip. "Exactly the reason you should stop now. Do what she asked you to ages ago. Do it now. Just give up your yakuza life. Kagome does not blame you. She loves you."

"And I truly loved her, father, like I have never loved before."

Inutaisho smiled sadly. "Her soul will find us as she promised. You'll even be able to hold her. I just want to hug her first." He laughed, a weak comparison to his usual.

Sesshomaru gave a soft chuckle. "Perhaps I will allow such, father." He turned his head in the direction of the hospital. "Shall we return for Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha? I thought you thought his name was halfbreed."

"Kagome did not wish for me to call him the derogatory name." He said with a week smile before sliding his mask back on. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Ofcourse." He followed alongside Sesshomaru. "So does this mean you plan to establish a civil relationship with your brother?"

Sesshomaru gave a graceful shrug. "Perhaps. Kagome would have wished for such. I wish for her soul to find happiness. if my associating with Inuyasha will do just that, I will."

Inutaisho nodded. /My Kagome, thank you for what you have done.\ Confirming that he would grieve in private, Inutaisho forced himself to think of anything else.

As Kagome's soul glided away, she smiled down. Her family would be fine soon enough. She'd see to it.

/

/

/

/

Midoriko smiled at Kagome. "It is nice that you have arrived. Your children are sleeping, so we can discuss my reason for bringing you here."

"Yes. I'd really like to know." Kagome said with a sigh, her mind wandering to her family a little.

"Yes. Well, as you know, your soul is made up of many. One of which, is my sister, Tomoko's (wise child). She assisted me in the creation of the jewel. I will need you to try to channel your miko energy and search into your soul for what is needed to make the jewel of four souls." She saw Kagome open her mouth, but held up her hand. "And part of your soul is completely your own. The first newly created soul in over a thousand years. It's even more pure than my sister's. Which is why I need you. We are going to make a jewel more powerful than the Shikon no Tama. It will completely eliminate the jewl of Four Souls from existence. Then, the new jewel will be saved here, until we need it. Understood."

Kagome nodded. "Perfectly, Midoriko-sama."

"Please, just call be Mido."

"Okay, Mido. But there's another question. Why did I have to die to do this."

Midokri giggled softly. "No mortal will be allowed to touch the jewel."

"Oh. And what will I do once our task is completed."

Midoriko tapped her chin in thought. "Well, you could stay here. Or, I could recreate you to look much like yourself. And your body will be that of flesh. But I doubt you will be Kagome, though there is a chance. You can still befriend all those whom you have already if you don't."

"Alright. I will make the decision when the time comes."

"Alright. Let's see if you can channel your powers. Do not be frustrated if you can not on the first try. Just close your eyes and concentrate."

Nodding, Kagome crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and began to concentrate. It did not take even a second to feel her power flowing through her. She noticed, that within her large pink orb of energy, there were white balls, some larger than others. /Those must be the souls.\ Concentrating harder, she searched for Tomoko's. A surge of power flew through her as she captured the said soul. There was a flash of bright white light, before her eyes flew open to an expectant Midoriko. "I know what we need."

"Wonderful."

"A large portion of souls filled with love for someone. A medium amount of a jealous soul. A small amount of the soul of the innocent. And a large amount you amount amount amount of relative love."

Midoriko smiled. "And where can we find those?"

Kagome thought for a second before her face lit up with a smile. "I can get three samples of love from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku. Jealousy from Kikyo. Innocence from Shippo. And relative love from Tai, daddy, and Sota. Right?"

"Exactly. You can retrieve all at the funeral."

"I understand, Mido. And I'm ready." She jumped when she felt a hand on her back. Whirling around, she saw two of her kids. Mamoru, who appeared to be four, and Takara, who appeared three. "My babies!" She pulled them into her arms. "Oh, Moru and Kara, hello! Mido, where's Kazumi?"

Midoriko walked away from the area, returning a few minutes later with Kazumi, whom appeared to be two, in her arms. "She was asleep, but the second I walked in, she awakened. You've made such handsome children, Kagome."

"Thank you, Mido."

"Mommy." The three hugged her. "We missed you."

"I missed you too. Oh, you've grown so fast. Will they continue to grow this way?"

Midoriko started to pet Mamoru's head, smiling as he purred. "No. Once they return to the real world, they will age as normal demons."

Mamoru frowned. "Mommy, you won't come back with us?"

"Not as a living person. No. Not yet."

"Why?" Takara asked softly. "You need to be with us. I want you to be there."

"I'll be there. I promise. Anytime you need me, just whisper my name, and I'll come to you."

"Okay." Takara and Mamoru said together, nuzzling her.

Hearing her siblings say this, Kazumi attempted to repeat. "Otay!"

Kagome laughed. "Otay."

"Rest, Kagome. We have much work ahead of us."

"Rest? Since when do the dead rest?"

Midoriko grinned. "You are an exception. It is as though you are living. You will eat and breath and sleep."

"Oh." Kagome nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"And Kagome, I wish to be like your mother. When you feel comfortable, you may call me niban 'kaa-san."

"Sure!" Lying down, Kagome felt herself drift off. "Thank you, Mido. You are making life here easier for me."

Midoriko kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, Kagome. Come, children. We'll find you something to eat while your mother rests."

"Okay! Have a nice nap, kaa-san!" Mamoru yelled with a smile, running after Midoriko.

"Good nap, mommy." Takara added before gliding off in a fluid way much like her father.

"Bye, momma!" Kazumi scrambled clumsily behind her siblings until Mamoru picked her up. "Tank U, big brother."

"You're welcome, Kaz." He looked back at his mom. /I'll miss you when we have to go.\ 


	12. Chapter 12 The Funeral

A Tale of Two Yakuza, Three Demons, and One Girl Ningen

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 12: The funeral

"So, that's your story?" The reporter asked. "My, how did you get out of bed this morning?" And this would be the third time he was struck in the jaw by an angry demon. "Alrght. I've heard all that I need to. I'm gone." He rushed to his car and drove off, stroking his bruised cheek. "Sheesh, touchy."

Sighing, Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pocket and turned observe Kagome's body beside Sesshomaru, Naraku, and a strange cloaked woman. "Hey, Sess."

Sesshomaru didn't glance up, but he answered, "Yes?"

"i never thought I'd see Kagome like this. She's always been so strong, like nothing can harm her. She was invincible. And then we, or I...somehow she's like this."

"According to her, this was meant to happen."

Naraku then cut in, "That does not stop the pain."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "No. It doesn't." He caught a glimpse of Naraku and took a deep breath after seeing the evident pain in his eyes. "I was thinking. Kagome hated us fighting, especially when it came to our Yakuzas. Maybe we should at least try to get along, kumo."

"Perhaps, inu. It would have made her happy to see such. Sesshomaru?"

"Hn. I am willing."

The cloaked woman smiled sadly, reaching out to stroke Kagome's face. She was startled to feel a hand snap out and grab hers. "What are you..."

"Don't touch her." Inuyasha growled out. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care. But you will not ruin her face." Releasing her arm, he turned away.

"A thousand pardons then, sir." She mumbled, turning and walking away. Gliding behind a large tree, she pushed back the hood of her cloak and removed her veil, observing everything at her funeral. Yes, hers. This strange, cloaked woman was none other than Higurashi, Kagome. A silent tear slid down her cheek as she watched. The service had been lovely. People sang, wept, spoke, all about her. It made her feel important. It made her feel loved. More and more tears came and she found herself struggling to stay standing, clutching the tree to hold her up. /Kami, I will miss them all.\ Closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to the bark, she said, "I shouldn't have come. I should have asked Mido to do the deed. I can't handle this." Whirling around, she gasped to see her family behind her. "I...I..." She was cut off by a tight hug from her father. "Daddy." She cuddled him, her eyes closed as she continued to weep.

He held her tighter. "Kagome. I didn't know you'd return so quckly."

She smiled. "I'm not here to stay, daddy. I just came to get somethings...to drop somethings off. To say hey and I've missed you all."

"Okay." He wiped his eyes, watching as she hugged everyone else. "So, what did you come to get?"

"Oh, nothing much." She stared at the ground. "Just a few ingredients to make something." She rocked back and forth. "A small portion of your souls. You won't feel a thing."

Sota's eyes widened. "Kagome, why do you need our souls?"

Kagome sighed. "Mido!" A soft smile crossed her face when Midoriko appeared beside her.

"Yes, Kagome."

"Can I tell them what I need their souls for?"

Midoriko thought for a second. How she wanted to say no! But then she glanced at Kagome whose eyes begged her. "Of course. I have to go back for your gifts now." She bowed to everyone before leaving.

Kagome grinned. "Okay. I need your souls to make a new jewel. It'll be stonger than that of the jewel of four souls and will completely eliminate it from existence. So, first, I need a portion of the souls of three that love," she blushed, "me and I was hoping I could find those here." She watched as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Naraku stepped forth as though on cue. "Thanks." Raising her hand, she slowly pulled out small orbs of their souls, placing them within herself. "See, didn't hurt. Next," she grounded out, "I need a section of the soul of a jealous wench," she glared at Kikyo, "Cousin."

"I am not jealous of you! Why should I be?!"

Kagome groaned. "Come off it, Kikyo. Just hand it over."

"No way, wench. Dead or not, I don't have to listen to you."

"I wonder if Mido would also want a heartless soul." Sighing, Kagome mumbled, "Kikyo, the making of this jewel, means cleansing the world. Don't you want that? Or do you want to live in this world the way it is?"

"I see nothing wrong with it. There are still hot guys here. That's all that matters."

Kagome blinked. "Kikyo..."

"No, wench."

Grabbing a fist full of Kikyo's black dress, Kagome jerked her to her. "Kikyo, stop being so selfish. Look, I'm sorry I called you jealous. But I really need that and I can only take it if you consent. I'm begging you." She smiled over her shoulder when Shippo jumped onto it. "Hey, Ship."

"Hi, momma."

Kikyo huffed. "Fine, just stop wrinkling my dress. It's silk."

Releasing her, Kagome drew out the orb before Kikyo could change her mind. "Now, I need innocence. Shippo? Would you be a gentleman?"

"Of course mama." He said proudly.

After dragging out a very small section of his soul, she shook the dizzy feeling from her head. "Stupid souls, mumbling in my head. Okay. Now, I need relative love, Daddy, Tai, Sota, and I just thought that you could help, Grandma Kaede." Taking a deep breath, she drew the rest of what she needed from them and smiled. "Thanks. I really owe you guys." She looked to her left when Midoriko appeared.

Placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, she said, "It's time, Kagome."

"I didn't get to say goodbye the way I wanted to."

"Well, introduce them and say goodbye at the same time." Midoriko waited for Kagome to nod before saying. "Mamoru."

The little boy appeared, clutching his mom's leg as he glared around. "Who are they, momma?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "I'll start from the left. Your elder brother, Shippo, your grandfather, Isao, your other grandfather, Inutaisho, your great grandmother, Kaede, your uncle, Sesshomaru. The one next to him is sort of your uncle, Naraku, and that is your cousin, Kikyo."

"And who's he?" he pointed to Inuyasha who looked shocked as did everyone else. "You ain't explained him, momma!"

"He is Inuyasha, your father."

"Really?" He walked up to Inuyasha who squatted. Staring him in the face with a scowl, he said, "Yeah. I guess I look like him." He smiled and touched Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha lifted the boy into his arms with a smile, before turning to Kagome. "Kag, you..."

She lifted her hand to him. "I'll explain in a second. Takara." She smiled as her daughter silently appeared at her side. "Takara, these are..."

"I want to guess. You described them before." Gliding around the circle, she nodded, "Shippo-Aniki-san, Grandfather Isao, Grandfather Inutaisho, Great Grandmother Kaede, Uncle Naraku, Uncle Inuyasha, and cousin Kikyo. Correct?" She asked, looking at her mother.

"Correct as always, Takara."

"So that means." She stood before Sesshomaru, staring at him emptily. "He must be my father, the man you call Sesshomaru."

"Yes."

Takara smiled softly. "Mommy said you don't really show emotions. May I hug you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes softed upon his daughter, a weak smile on his face as he lifted her into his arms, nuzzling and purring. "Kagome, what have you done?"

Kagome grinned. "In due time. My last introduction. Kazumi." She frowned when she didn't appear. "Mido, where's Kaz?"

"She should be..." She smiled when Kagome leapt from a tree and into Kagome's arms giggling, "there."

"Kaz, what were you doing in a tree, sweetheart?"

She laughed, hugging her mother. "Hiding, mommy! Let's play that game! Please!"

Kagome smiled. "Kaz, now isn't the time for mommy to play."

Kazumi sighed, then jumped from her mother's arms. She frowned when she noticed her brother and sister in the arms of their fathers. Her eyes twinkled with tears as she turned to her mother. "Mommy? How come big brothew and sistew have daddies?"

"Kazumi, don't worry. You have one too." Kagome picked her up and moved toward Naraku. "Baby, this is your daddy, Naraku."

"Dat's my daddy?" She asked, staring at Naraku. "He's pretty, mommy!"

Kagome laughed. "I know. Daddy's very pretty. Would you like it if he held you?"

"Yes!" She practically leapt into his arms. "Hi, daddy!"

"Hello, Kazumi." His deep voice swept over her as he cradled her to his chest. "Kagome, I expect you to explain now...unless there are more?"

Shaking her head, Kagome answered, "No, no more. I couldn't hold that many at one time."

"So, that was why you did...what you did?" Inuyasha asked, smiling down on his son.

"Yeah. Grandma Kaede taught me a spell to make them age seperately. And I knew the spell to hold the eggs. I just...I wanted you all to have a memory of me until I could return. So you wouldn't forget, you know. And maybe you could feel like there was still a piece of me left."

Midoriko grabbed Kagome's hand. "We should head back, dear."

"Okay." Her eyes cut to Kazumi when she started to whine. "Or maybe I could stay to calm her down."

"Sleepy." Kazumi whined.

Takara asked Sesshomaru to put her down before going over and reaching for her sister. When she had her in her arms, she began to sooth her with words and singing until her little sister was asleep. "I can do it from now on, mommy."

Kagome nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "Of course you can. And I can just...go."

Midoriko pulled Kagome into her arms. "You'll miss them, Kagome. I know. But don't forget, what you're doing will better the world for them. And you can return whenever we are not working on the forming of the jewel." Backing away, she placed her hand under Kagome's chin, making her look at her. "You have nothing to worry about"  
"Sure, whatever." Kagome backed away and wiped her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, Mido."

"Kagome, you're hurt." Sota said.

"No, I'm not! I'm fine!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going back." Tossing one last glance over her shoulder, she said, "Goodbye," before disappearing all together.

Midoriko exhaled slowly. "You must give her time. She has grown very attached to their children as most mothers would. The thought of having to release them has kept her up for a month. But she does understand what she must do. She will cry for a while, but the next time you see her, I am almost certain she will feel better about the situation. Pardon me."

"Wait." Sesshomaru said suddenly. "Why have you taken Kagome? You could not have found any other?"

"No. Kagome was born with the first new soul in over a thousand years. It burns with a purity never found in any other since the beginning of time. She is truly amazing. So strong, yet so fragile. The jewel will need that. But as I told her, she has a chance to be brought back, maybe even as herself in a small amount of time. She will once again live and breathe and you will all be able to be happy together. But as for now, the world needs her. And Kagome is willing to do the job."

Kagome returned and grabbed her hand, whispering in her ear. "Niban kaa-san, I can't be there by myself. It's so lonely without my children. I need you to return with me now."

Smiling, she patted the girl's head. "Give me a second to return, Kagome."

Nodding, she stared at the ground silently, waiting to go.

"We will be going now. Take good care of Kazumi, Takara, and Mamoru. We are leaving now, Kagome." Placing a hand on the small of the young woman's back and leading her off into space.

Mamoru looked into his father's eyes. "Mom is sad. I'm going to check on her." He jumped down, closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate on getting back, but he couldn't. "Kara, we can't get back."

Takara rushed to him, grabbing his shoulders, "What?" She asled lowly.

"We can't get back to momma and Mido! What are we going to do?! She's probably crying and we can't do anything!"

Takara shook her head, tears in ehr eyes. "Don't say that! Let me try!" She closed her eyes and tried to do as her brother had, and failed all the same. "You're right. We can't go back." She flung herself into his arms. "Aniki-san, we can't get back."

"I know. We'll figure out something!" Mamoru held onto his sister until she let go and ran to her father. He fallowed her example and did the same. "Dad, you have to help us get to mom."

"I want to. I want to see her too, but I don't know how."

Takara clung to Sesshomaru. "Father, please. Momma's probably really sad."

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her. "Do not worry, Takara. Your mother will return." He stared where Kagome had once stood, watching a leaf fall to the ground, which was strange, because there were no leaves on the trees.

Takara and Mamoru walked towards it, both reachign for it. A white spirit resemling Kagome touched their cheeks and said, "I will return, my children. And whenever you need me, if you call my name, I will be there." Just as quickly as it came, ti disappeared.

"Okay, mommy." They whispered back sadly.

Kagome hid behind a tree again, watching as slowly, everyone began to depart. "I'm so sorry for leaving you. But I'll be back." She rushed back to Midoriko. "Are you ready to begin the forming of the jewel?"

"Rest. We will begin when you awaken. You have been through a lot. Relax for a few hours, Kagome. We will start tomorrow."

"Of course." Kagome grabbed one of the blankets she had used to cover her kids, snuggled up with it, and fell into a deep sleep, sobs escaping her lips every now and then. 


	13. Chapter 13 Call me when you need me

A Tale of Two Yakuzas, Three Demons, and One Girl Ningen

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 13: Call me when you need me

"Hey, dad?" Mamoru, now seemingly 8, sat at the dinner table with Inuyasha, a bowl of ramen sitting before him. He was quite handsome, taller than the average eight year old demon. His hair was a little longer, coming to rest in the middle of his back. His eyes were still qide and eager. The only true difference was his height.

"Yeah, Moru?" He asked, looking up from his bowl.

He looked at his father with sad eyes. "M-momma said that whenever we needed her, we could call. Me, Takara, and Kazumi haven't tried yet, but...if I called now, do you think she'd come?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "She promised, didn't she?"

"Mm-hm." Seeing his father smile, he felt that maybe she would come. And they could have a family dinner. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Mommy, I need you."

Kagome walked into the room and smirked. "I've been waiting four years for you to say that. What took you so long and why haven't Kara and Kaz tried?"

"Mommy, you came!" he ran to her, wrapping his arms around her. "We thought you wouldn't come, so Kaz and Kara didn't try either. I'm so happy you're here!"

Squating, Kagome gave him an eskimo. "Mommy promised, Moru. I couldn't lie to my little babies. Liek I said, whenever you call me, I'll be there in a heart beat." She jumped when she felt a hand on her back. "Inuyasha!" She smacked his arm. "Don't scare me like that, you dolt." Wrapping her arms around him, she asked, "Did you miss me too?"

"I did, Kagome. I missed you so much." He took her lips in his, careful to be gentle and not too forced. A smile on his face, he backed away when Kagome giggled.

"Baka." She nudged him away, her cheeks heavy with blush. "Moru, what did you need?"

He grabbed her hand and led her to the table. "Eat dinner with me and dad, please."

Stroking his head, she said, "I ate already dear." After seeing his frown, she added quickly, "but I can wait for you to finish then I can sit with you before you go to sleep."

"Okay." He ate quickly, watching as his parents talked about things he couldn't understand, each blushing ever so often. "Momma, I'm gonna take a bath now! Come watch how good I am at doing it myself!" He dragged his giggling mother and his father along to the bathroom.

Kagome sat on the edge of the tub, watching the water fiil it up before he got in. A soft smile crept onto her face as she watched him scrub his little body which was already showing signs of the muscles he'd get from his father. "Can I wash your hair?" She asked him, smiling when he eagerly handed her his shampoo. She lathered the soft, silver hair on his head. "When was the last time your father washed your hair?" She asked, glaring at Inuyasha playfully.

"Feh." Inuyasha shrugged, scratching his head.

Kagome sighed. "And you're scratching your own head. Am I going to have to wash yours too?"

He gave her a fang beared smirk and a peck on the lips, "You could."

"Pervert." She smiled, rinsing her sons hair as he yawned. "You're tired, aren't you?" Waiting until he had put on his clothes, she followed him to his room. It was a cute, boys room. His comforter was blue and so were all of the little accessories in his room, even his laptop. "You bought him a laptop? What will an 8 year old do with that, Inuyasha?" When all she got was a feh, she sat beside her son in his bed and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Mamoru."

"Night, mommy." He frowned and grabbed her hand when she stood to leave. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

Kagome opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Seeing this, Inuyasha stepped up, "Mamoru, I'm sure your mom is pretty busy with Midoriko."

Mamoru whimpered, his lip quivering. "You said you'd never be too busy for me."

"Moru, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise. Now, go to sleep." She tweaked his nose before cutting off the light and leaving with Inuyasha. She shook he rhead at him when he headed off toward his bedroom, dragging her along.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I told you. I'm washing your hair. Grab some clothes and meet me in the bathroom." She ordered, heading to the bathroom and turning on the shower. She stepped in, allowing the warm water to hit her with a smile.

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom, two boxers and a t-shirt in his arms. "Kagome?" He saw her sillouette in the shower curtain and smirked before undressing and climbing in quietly. He stood behnd her, watching as she washed her body before wrapping his arms around her. "Boo."

Kagome jumped and squealed. "Don't scare me like that." She snapped with a glare, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. When she felt him harden, she sighed and pulled away. "We're not having sex, Inuyasha."

"Why not?" He whispered in her ear huskily, making her shiver.

"Because I said so. Besides, I'm not even sure how pleasurable it will be." She kissed him hungrily. "Now, turn around so I can wash your hair." Turning away to get the shampoo, she tried to ignore the memory of how good he felt inside her. "Kami, I need help."

"Help with what?" Inuyasha's voice sang as he jerked her behind again his hard on.

Kagome gasp, standing up right. "Please, don't do that." She pled in a whimper, squirming when he churned against her. "Inuyasha, please, don't tempt me." She panted, clawing his hands while they massaged her breasts. "Okay, maybe sex wouldn't be so bad. " She concluded, whipping around and pushing him against the wall. "Why aren't you doing anything?" She pouted.

Inuyasha leaned down, whispering in her ear, "Tell me how you want it, Kagome."

"I want it as hard and fast as you can make it, Inuyasha." She begged seductively, moaning when he pushed her against the far wall and grinded against her. Shaking her head when he began foreplay, she pled, "Please no. I just want you."

"Come on. What do I look to you? Easy? I want to make you wait, baby." He ground against her again, suckling the base of her neck. He caught a firm grip on her wrists when she struggled to take things faster, holding them at her side. He chuckled against her skin each time she struggled against him. "Alright. Alright, my impatient Kagome. I will give you what you want." Nibbling on her ear, he thrusted enter her, moaning in reply to her groan.

"Harder!" She begged, driving her nails into his shoulders when he comlied. "Oh, Kami, Inuyasha, more."

Pleased to do as asked, Inuyasha strengthened his thrusts, holding both hands on the wall behind Kagome to help in his pounding. "Oh, Kagome." He hissed with pleasure as her nails raked down his back. With occasional purrs, moans, and groans, he continued until both he and Kagome came. "See, baby. Just as pleasurable as if you were truly alive."

Nodding, Kagome finished helping him wash his hair and body, sparking another session. Before they finally got out of the shower. "Arigato." She thanked him as she slid into the t-shirt and boxers he had given her. She followed him to his bedroom and laid down with him, snuggling closer. "Thank you, Inu. You made me feel alive despite the fact that I'm not. I'm surprised you even still want to make love to me."

Inuyasha growled, forcing her to look at him by grabbing her chin. "Listen to me, Kagome. I love you. Whether you are living or not. I will always love you."

"I'll always love you too." She nuzzled him before drifting off to sleep.

"Mommy! You're still here like you promised!" Mamoru yelled happily, launching himself onto his mother. "Mommy, wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

Kagome groaned, rolling over. "Two more minutes, daddy."

Inuyasha entered the room with a chuckle. "You've never called me that before, but I like it."

Glaring, Kagome threw a pillow at him and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Alright. But after breakfast, I have to go, okay?"

"Okay." Mamoru agreed sadly, taking her hand. "But I'm gonna call you in a few days 'cause we're having a family reunion." He added with an eager smile.

"A family reunion. Goody." -Kami, if Kikyo is there...-

"She might be." Inuyasha told her, seeing the look on her face. "And you need to atleast try to be civil if she is, Kag."

She frowned, sticking her tongue out at him. "Since when do you sound like your brother?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't sound a thing like the twit."

Kagome giggled. "You do. I guess now that you get along, or at least try to, he's rubbing off on you." She forked the eggs Inuyasha had cooked. "When did you start cooking so American?"

"They're stuff is quick and easy. Waffles are like the greatest breakfast food known to man."

"Where are the waffles? You drowned them in so much syrup I can't find, nor can I taste them."

He chuckled. "Hey, our son and I like things sweet."

"You're so lucky demons can't get diabetes." She mock glared then turned to Mamoru who was just happy to finally have his mom and dad together. "So, how's school?"

"Oh school's great!"

Kagome smirked. "So, I guess he didn't get your genes, Inuyasha."

"Ha ha. He's only eager to go because of his girlfriend."

Eyes widening, she turned to her son who was blushing. "G-girlfriend?"

He nodded. "Her name's Rin. She's a human and looks alot like you."

"Oh, you have so got invite her to family reunion." She gushed, hugging him. "Does Takara have a boyfriend? Or Kazumi?"

He snorted. "No. I beat up all the guys that come near my sister's. Especially daddy's friend's son, Rin's brother."

"Who?"

Inuyasha smirked. "My friend, Miroku. We work together at the hospital."

"You're a doctor?"

"No. Sess is a doctor. Miroku and I are training. We're certified to be nurses, but that's women work." He jumped when Kagome glared at him. "I...I mean."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I should get going, Moru." She kissed her son's forehead. "Tell Takara and Kaz that I do come."

He shook his head. "I'll surprise them at the family reunion."

"Okay." She kissed Inuyasha tenderly. "I'll see you both then."

"You don't want to change?"

"Nope. I'll keep this to remind me of you two while I'm away." She smiled before disappearing.

Mamoru smiled at his dazed father. "Come on, dad! Stop drooling so I can go to school!"

Inuyasha snapped out of it, wiping his mouth. "I wasn't drooling!" When his son laughed, he chuckled and ruffled his hair before grabbing his keys. "Come on."

"Father." Takara, now seemingly 7, tugged Sesshomaru's sleeve, "Father."

He looked up with a small smile, pulling he rinto his lap as he sat at his desk. "Yes, dear?"

She pointed out the window. "The guests are arriving. We should greet them, right?" When he nodded a reply, she dragged him along. She was a beautiful little girl. Her long hair already to her thighs. She was highly intelligent, obviously as a spawn of Sesshomaru and Kagome. She too was tall for her age, as was Kazumi. Opening the door, she smiled softly. "Hello, Uncle Naraku and Kaz-imoto. Welcome to my humble abode. Was that right, father?" She asked after hugging her little sister.

"Perfect." Sesshomaru stroked her head, scooping her up into his arms and stepping aside for the guests to enter. "Naraku. Kazumi."

"Hi, Uncle Sesshomaru!" Kazumi smiled, closing her eyes when he ran a clawed hand through her long, obsidian hair. "Yoru hand feels nice. Come on, daddy." She snagged Naraku's hand and dragged him into the house. Hardly a second later, Inuyasha arrived with Mamoru.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Brother. Mamoru."

"Hey, Uncle Sess." He smiled. "Imoto, hey."

"Hello, aniki." Takara asked her father to put her down so that she could hug her brother. "Come. Kaz is waiting in the backyard." She pulled her brother out with her eagerly.

Inuyasha closed the door behind himself and leaned against the wall. "Sup, Sess? How things going?"

"Hn. Things are fine." He shrugged his right arm, feeling his tense muscles loosen a little.

Chuckling, his brother said, "Looks like you could use a vacation. And you ain't the only one. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Miroku and his wife. Mamoru wanted to invite Rin, so I went ahead and told the lecher to bring the family."

Sesshomaru shhok his head. "There's nothing wrong with that. It isn't as though there will not be enough food." he opened the door when the doorbell rang. "Sota. Isao. Father." he greeted the three men, smiling softly before adding, "Shippo."

"Hi, Sesshomaru-oji! Hi, Inuyasha-oji!" Shippo was now nine, the eldest of Kagome's children.

Sesshomaru led them all to the back where the party began. The adults spoke and ate while the children ran around playing without a care in the world.

Mamoru slowed down, allowing his sisters and Shippo to pounce on him, and they fell to the ground in a heap. After a minute of laughing, he said, "Hey, guys! You know how mommy said she'd come back if we called her?" This caught his siblings' attention. They scrambled off of him, sitting attentively and nodding. "Okay, it works. I tried the other day and she came. See, I'll do it again." He took a deep breath, whispering, "Mommy, I need you." He opened his eyes, expecting to see his mother, but he didn't. "What happened? She came last time."

"it was probably a dream." Shippo sighed sadly.

"No! You can ask my dad." He rushed over. "Dad!"

Inuyasha frowned, looking down at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's mom! I called her this time, and she didn't come."

"She probably has a good reason, Moru." Inuyasha tried to reason with him.'

Sesshomaru cocked a brow. "You mean to say she has come before?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly, looking away with a shrug. "Yeah. Once."

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a feminine scream, "Damn hentai!" Rushing to the front yard, everyone was met with the sight of Kagome chasing Miroku, while Sango, Rin, and Kohaku, their son, laughed. "I'll teach you to grab my ass!" She stuggled against Sesshomaru's arms when he grabbed her. "No! Let go!"

"Calm down." He chuckled, holding her tighter to him.

Growling, Inuyasha grabbed the back of Miroku's neck. "Did you touch Kagome?"

"That's Kagome? The woman who..." Miroku began.

"Yep."

"And she gave birth to..." He pointed out Mamoru, Takara, and Kazumi.

"Yep."

"And she's..."

"Yes."

He nodded, processing the information. "Can she still have children?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kag, can you still have kids?"

Kagome sighed, setting on the ground to catch her breath. "Yeah. It'll be rare, but yeah." In an instant, she was snatched to her feet, her hands in Miroku's, "What are you..."

"My beautiful maiden, will you bear my children?'

"..." Kagome blinked a few times, cocking her head to the side and staring at him quizzically. "Um...no." She punched him in teh head, smirking as he fell to the ground unconcious. Then turning to Mamoru, she smiled. "You called, right?"

"I thought you weren't coming!" He hugged her, his siblings' gathering around as well.

Kagome grinned, "I told you a few days ago, I'll always come when you guys call."

Naraku smiled at her. "Does the same go for us?"

"Well...I won't promise you guys that I'll come everytime you call. But I'll definitely be here when my babies call. So Mamoru, where's your girlfriend?"

Blushing, he nodded in Rin's direction. "That's her."

"Oh." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm so sorry for knocking out your daddy, Rin." She shook the little girl's hand.

"It's okay. Mommy and other ladies do it all the time." She giggled. "He always grabs them."

Kagome smirked. "I realized." She said, stroking her butt. She looked up when she heard someone speaking to her.

"I am so sorry. My husband, Miroku, is a lecherous moron." The brown haired, brown eyed woman apologized.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kagome assured her, scratching her head. "I probably shouldn't have knocked him out though." She knelt beside Miroku, grabbing him and shaking him. "Miroku. Miroku." She squealed, looking down to find his hand cupping her breast. Punching him again, she rose to her feet and straightened her shirt. "Scratch that. I should've hit him harder." She glided to her father, wrapping her aroms around him. "I take it you missed me daddy?"

He nodded. "Of course I did. Ow." He stroked his head. "Why was I harmed?"

She glared. "Why didn't you call me then? None of you called me." She bit.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I did not think you would return." He noticed the others nodding in agreement.

"Do you all take me for a liar?" She rolled her eyes. "I swear, sometimes I wonder. And Sota..."

"Yeah?"

"I spied on you once and noticed you were practicing your sparring. So have I. I expect a battle by the time I win. Loser, i.e. you, buys me as much chocolate as I like so that I can take it with me."

He smirked. "How can you be so confident. You've seen what I can do."

She nodded. "Hence the reason I am so confident." She taunted.

"Hey, I'm getting good, wench!"

Her eyes flashed. "Wench, you say?"

"I, uh, I meant..." He took off running, Kagome close behind. "You provoked me."

"You idiot! You have yet to learn that I hate being called a wench." She materialized before him, making him stumble and fall on top of her. Flipping him, she sat on his stomach and smiled. "I hope you have a lot of money, because I want a lot of chocolate."

He glared. "No fair. You cheated."

She shook her head. "I used by abilities to my advantage. Since when is that cheating? Because if it always has been, you've been a cheater since I was born." She glared. "Now, go fetch my chocolate."

"I'm not buying you any chocolate."

She straddled his waist, choking him. "I want my chocolate, Sota."

"No!" He pushed her.

"..." She pouted, looking at him with wide, teary eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!"

She let a tear slide down her face. "Onegai."

He frowned. "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you, aniki!" She kissed his cheek. "I knew you were good for something."

"Whatever. Get off me wretch." He flinched and shielded his face when she glared at him. "I meant little sister, imoto!"

She nodded, standing up. "That's exactly what I thought. Now, chocolate or I'm going to cry."

Sighing, he handed her a twenty. "Buy your own."

"Sure." She skipped to Inutaisho. "Hi, Tai."

"My little Kagome, I see you are still as strong and feisty as ever." He embraced her warmly.

She scoffed. "When will I not me." Pulling away, she gave the fathers of her children brief glances. "Naraku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha." She was about to walk past when Naraku wrapped his arms around her.

He elevated a brow. "Tell me, were you simply going to sashay past without so much as a hug?"

Laughing, she embraced him. "I've missed you, Raku-kun." Hearing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growl, she hugged them and added, "And of course you two, Sess-kun and Inu-kun."

"Goodbye." Sesshomaru waved out the last of the guests before closing the door and heading to the living room where Takara sat chatting away with Kagome. "Takara, dear, it is well past your bedtime."

"But, Father, mom's here. I want to spend time with her before she has to leave." She begged. "Please, a little longer."

Sesshomaru turned to gaze at Kagome before smirking. "Your mother will still be here when you awaken."

Takara smiled broadly, hugging her mom. "You will! Yay! Okay, I'll see you in the morning, mommy!" She kissed her parents goodnight before running upstairs to brush her teeth and go to bed.

Kagome sent Sesshomaru a death glare. "I don't recall agreeing to that."

"You may go tell her otherwise, my dear." He said smugly, sitting beside her on the couch, his arm around her.

"You know I can't. Precisely the reason you said it without asking me." She snapped, snuggling into his embrace. "You annoy me." After taking a deep breath, she concluded, 'And you smell far too good for such a mean taiyoukai."

"Daiyoukai." He corrected proudly.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever. Stupid titles." She continued to mumble incoherently about the uselessness of titles. "You're just plain old Sesshy to me."

He smiled, caressing her face. "I am glad that you feel that way, my Kagome." Tilting her face, he locked their lips, kissing gently as though they had all the time in the world. When he felt Kagome trying to urge him to kiss harder, he smirked and whispered, "I wish to take it slow, Kagome. So that you may feel every shiver of pleasure that we send through each other." Pressing their foreheads together, he closed his eyes again and proceeded on the path while lifting her into his lap then standing. Happy that she had not interupted the kiss by asking what he was doing, Sesshomaru carried her up to his room, closing the door behind them. He threw back the sheets on his bed with one arm, the other arm holding Kagome tight against him. "My heat has ached for you, Kagome. I will enjoy this. And I wish for you to."

Sesshomaru laid her onto the bed, sliding on top of her easily. Rubbing against her lightly, he began to lick her pulse. "The slower you take things, the more perceptive you have a chance to be." He murmured huskily. "When going to fast, your mind may miss something. Yet this way, you catch the smallest of pleasures." He brushed his fingers over her stomach, noting the way her breath hitched in her throat. As he left a few love bites on her neck, he slid his shirt over his head, tossing it aside.

Kagome leaned her head back, allowing him more access to her neck. A groan escaped her lips when he reached the spot where her jaw bone met her neck. She raised her arms abover her head, letting him slip off the tank top she had worn. She had never been touched the way he touched her. As he said, ever spark rivoted through her spinal cord. Him merely undressing her had nearly caused an orgasm. Now that they were both fully unclothed, she felt it even more. "Sesshomaru." She moaned out softly, biting her lip as he ground against her. Each grind was like it's own burst of paradise. She bit back a loud moan when he finally entered her after what felt to her like an eternity.

He lifted her off the bed slightly, spreading her legs further apart so that he had more room to thrust his whole self within her. Lying her back down, he tossed the covers over their bodies just in case and began to rock against her. He kept his eyes on her and a small smile on his face, thrusting slowly and gently into her. Each face she made further aroused him. He quickened ever so slightly, but kept his promise to her, taking it slow so that she felt every bump. When they finished, he wanted to know every nook and cranny of her body and for her to know the same of his. He kissed her full on the mouth when she began to raise her hips to meet his thrusts. "Kagome." He grunted softly, his body slick with the sweat he and Kagome were producing despite the slow speed.

"Sesshomaru." She whimpered, her voice rising slightly as she felt the upcoming of the first of her many orgasms that night.

Rolling over, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru. "Hm, Sesshy." She buried her face in his broad chest, inhaling deeply. "I've never had sex that way before."

Sesshomaru smiled weakly, kissing her forehead. "There would be more to come, if only you could stay with me. I do not wish to let you go."

"I don't want to have to go." She whispered back, tears leaking from her eyes. "But I know I have to. I just wish I didn't."

Wiping her tears away, Sesshomaru comforted her. "Do not worry. I will always be waiting."

"Thank you." She sighed contently. "Why didn't you wake me when you sent Kara off to school?"

"You seemed tired. We were up late. She can call for you when she returns." 


End file.
